DeStInO iNcIeRtO
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [Terminado: YxY, JxK] El ir y venir en la vida, provocan que en la ruleta del amor... el destino sea incierto [angst, darkfic, songfic, lemon]
1. Tus besos en mi

**_Hello!! )_**

**_este es mi primer fic Yaoi!! cielos!! .... espero que les guste ¿no?... weee!! es un poco dramatico con Slash más adelante... y tendra muchas sorpresas!!... haber k les parece D_**

**Tus Besos en mi**

Yami no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba parado en un la oficina de Seto Kaiba besando apasionada mente al CEO, sus manos estaban en su rostro, mientras que él estaba abrazándolo por la cintura y acariciando su espalda…

Flash Back

"Todo había comenzado por Joey, esa tarde, saliendo de la escuela, había tenido una horrible pelea con Kaiba donde salieron a relucir muchas cosas sobre la familia de cada quién; Seto dijo cosas muchísimo más ofensivas para el chico rubio, que las que decía siempre; el grupo de amigos de este último estaban todavía en la escuela, Yami había prometido a Yugi pasar por él, más su sorpresa al llegar fue que Seto gritaba una sarta de idioteces mientras Joey le miraba con odio, al final Wheeler salió corriendo, el antiguo faraón miró a Kaiba, este le devolvió la mirada y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse mientras el chico se quedaba pensando en detrás de quien debía ir. La respuesta era sencilla pero confusa para Yami, así que salió detrás de Joey en dirección a un parque que estaba cerca. Su amigo estaba sentado en una banca, con los brazos recargados en las rodillas y tapando su cara, parecía desesperado, muy desesperado…"

- "¿Joey?- Le habló acercándose a él, en realidad no sabía nada de lo ocurrido ya que siempre se peleaban; pero para que el chico rubio estuviera tan afectado… Debió ser algo muy malo…"

- "¡OH!, Hola viejo- Saludo levantando su rostro y frotándose los ojos"

- "¿Estas bien?"

- "Perfectamente- Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, más sus ganas de llorar aumentaron y volvió a esconderse mientras seguía sollozando. Yami no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse a su lado y poner una mano en su hombro"

- "Vamos Joey, soy tu amigo, puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Kaiba?"

- "¡Ese maldito Gusano! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Es una basura! ¿Cómo pude yo…?- Dejo de hablar y siguió todavía llorando"

- "Si, yo sé que es todo ese; pero ¿Por qué estas así?"

- "Lo hubieras oído, dijo cosas horribles de mis padres, de mi hermana y de mí…"

- "Seguro sólo lo dijo para ponerte así…"

- "¡Dijo que tenia pruebas!- Le gritó Joey quitándose las manos de la cara- ¡Ese bastardo dice que Serenity no es mi hermana!"

- "Pero Joey…"

- "¡Déjame solo!- Volvió a gritarle y salió corriendo. Yami se quedo solo y sentado en aquella banca, no entendía muy bien las cosas, puesto su amigo no las había dicho con la claridad necesaria para entenderlas, así que el antiguo faraón se pus de pie en marcha a Corporación Kaiba… las cosas no se iban a quedar así."

"Camino unas cuantas calles, furioso, nadie trataba así a sus amigos, mucho menos un arrogante parásito como Kaiba; llegó a la recepción, enseguida subió al elevador y bajó en el piso donde el chico de cabello castaño tenia su oficina…"

- "Se le ofrece algo...- Dijo la secretaria, Yami no le hizo caso y siguió como si nada, abrió la puerta mientras la muchacha le decía que no podía pasar sin autorización"

- "¡Kaiba!- Gritó al entrar, este lo miró fríamente y luego a la secretaria"

- "Le dije que o podía pasar..."

- "¡Quiero saber que le hiciste a Joey!- Reclamó el antiguo faraón"

- "Déjanos solos Kaori- Respondió Seto sin dejar de mirar a Yami y sonriendo con placer. La chica no dijo nada y cerró la puerta, cuando se quedaron solos, el castaño se levantó de su silla y fue directo a su enemigo con una sonrisa que demostraba bastante suficiencia, mientras que el antiguo faraón lo miraba fríamente- Así que, vienes a defender al perro de Wheeler"

- "Mide tus palabras Kaiba- Amenazó Yami, este se hecho a reír"

- "Mido mis palabras o tú… ¿Qué?"

- "Te lo advierto- Al antiguo faraón no le quedaba mucha paciencia, estaba tan furioso que de poder enviarlo al reino de las sombras lo haría"

- "¿Crees que me asustas cierto?"

- "Claro que si, no eres más que un parásito, siempre pavoneándote por ahí como si fueras el amo y señor de todo… me causas repulsión- La cara de Seto cambio de forma radical, su sonrisa se borró"

- "¿¡De modo que te causo repulsión?!- Gritó Seto fuera de sí y tomando a Yami de la cintura"

- "¡Suéltame cerdo!- Gritó el antiguo faraón poniendo sus manos en el pecho de su enemigo, haciendo esfuerzos por zafarse"

- "¡Veamos si esto también te causa repulsión!- Volvió a gritar el castaño, entonces se acercó a Yami y lo besó en los labios. Al Principio, el poseedor del rompecabezas del milenio trato de oponerse haciéndose para atrás o empujando a Kaiba, más cuando los besos de él fueron más profundos y apasionados, dejó de luchar y al contrario, con las palpitaciones de su corazón a mil por hora y sus manos temblando de nervios y/o emoción, se dejó guiar por Seto mientras acariciaba el rostro de su enemigo y su vez este le acariciaba la espalda con pasión"

Fin Del Flash Back

Ahora Yami seguía sin saber porqué no ponía resistencia y porqué él ahora era quien besaba a Seto; por fin decidió que ya era suficiente y se alejó de él

- ¿Me quieres explicar qué fue eso? – Preguntó el faraón, tanto él como su "enemigo", tenían las respiraciones muy agitadas y su semblante ya no reflejaba disgusto, si no todo lo contrario…

- Pensé que era obvió- Respondió Seto saliendo de su trance y paseándose alrededor de él

- D-disculpa que p-para mi no l-lo se-a- dijo tartamudeando, por algo razón el que Kaiba se paseara alrededor suyo era motivo de nerviosismo. Entonces los brazos de este se enredaron en la cintura de Yami

- Te amo- Fueron las palabras que le susurro en el oído, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello, le dio la vuelta y besó sus labios de nuevo

- S-se-seto… - Nadie puede negar que algo estaba pasando; pero el faraón no sabia que era lo que sentía, porque guardaba algo para él; pero no estaba seguro si ese sentimiento era amor… Así que se hizo a un lado mirando a su rival como jamás lo había hecho, con confusión, ternura y mil sentimientos encontrados imposibles de describir- Yo no puedo darte una respuesta ahora, estoy confundido y esto que acaba de pasar fue algo inesperado, yo venía a reclamarte por lo de Joey y…- Kaiba lo cayó con otro beso

- entonces… ¿Me amas… o no?- Preguntó entre besos, Yami no supo que contestar, ni siquiera estaba pensando en la respuesta a tal pregunta, él estaba más concentrado en sentir el calor de Kaiba…

- Yo…- Comenzó a decir, pero pensó -/ Si te amo /- Ante tal cosa se alejó del castaño igual de rojo que su cabello- Ya tengo que irme… Yugi debe estar preocupado por mi…- Hizo un ademán de querer salir; pero Seto lo detuvo del brazo

- ¿Me darás una respuesta?

- Quizá mañana- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y rubor en su rostro, el CEO le dio el último beso y después Yami, salió casi corriendo de la oficina y de Corporación Kaiba.

Estaba como en trance, todavía no podía creer las palabras de Seto… y aunque fueran verdad, ¿Él que sentía?, estuvo a un paso de decirle que si lo amaba, al menos lo había pensando; caminaba por la calle tan distraído, que no se dio cuenta que pasó por una heladería donde estaban sentados, cerca de la ventana Bakura y su hikari tomando nieve, sólo pasaron unos segundos para que el profana tumbas saliera en busca de Yami.

- ¡Oye, Idiota!- Ese gritó era muy familiar para el faraón, ¿quién más que Bakura lo insultaría de aquella manera?, sonrió y se dio la vuelta- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Tengo algo en la cara animal?

- No sabia que estaba prohibido sonreír- Se burló ampliando su sonrisa

- No te hagas el chistoso faraón, ven, Ryou quiere saludarte- Hizo una reverencia invitando a Yami a pasar a la Heladería, este obedeció mientras seguía sonriendo; sabía que por malo que aparentara ser Bakura, en el fondo era su amigo. Ambos entraron y el ladrón lo condujo a la mesa donde estaba Ryou

- Yami, ¡Qué gusto verte!, siéntate, te traeré un helado- le sonrió y fue por lo mencionado mientras el faraón se sentaba junto a Bakura

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó el profana tumbas- No es que me interese; pero Ryou estaba preocupado

- No me pasa nada, gracias

- Yo no estoy preocupado- Dijo con indiferencia y tomando un poco de su helado, el dueño del rompecabezas del milenio dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, seguía pensando en los besos de Kaiba y la respuesta que estuvo apunto de darle…

- ¡OPS!- Exclamó Bakura- Perdone su alteza, no limpiamos el sillón antes que pusiera su real trasero en él, supongo que eso ameritará 50 azotes ¿No?- Yami soltó una carcajada y luego una sonrisa dirigida a su extraño amigo, él no le sonrió ni nada, sólo miró el techo, el faraón soltó un suspiro- Esta bien su alteza- gruñó y le sonrió de manera burlona- ¿así esta bien?

- Gracias Bakura, eres un gran amigo- Respondió riendo mientras el profana tumbas se ahogaba con su helado, ¿Lo había llamado amigo? Entonces a Yami se le ocurrió una idea- Oye, ¿Crees que podamos hablar de algo importante sin que Ryou este?

- ¿Qué?

- Anda, necesito de tu ayuda, estoy confundido respecto a una cosa que me ha pasado- El antiguo faraón dijo esto rojo y con mucha tristeza, ¿El ladrón lo ayudaría?

**_Alo!!... pues ahí esta el primer cap .... se aceptan todo tipo de criticas y comens ¿ok?... sugs puesto es mi primer Yaoi... bye!! )_**


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**_Hello!!... me alegra que les ala gustado cry jamás pensé recibir tantos rr... bueno les pondré el segundo cap ya k tantos lo kieren leer n.n_**

**_ah!! antes de k se me olvide, este cap es como un song fic o algo así xD... tiene pedazos de la cancion de Belinda Angel... (se aceptan todas las criticas xD)_**

**"Sentimientos encontrados"**

Bakura se quedó sin saber que decir ante el comportamiento del faraón,

-/ ¿Tan mal esta que necesita mi ayuda? /- Se preguntó mirando de reojo a Yami /- … bien… quizá pueda ayudarlo… sólo para saber que le sucede… es decir… para burlarme un rato de él -/ rectificó sus pensamientos. En eso llegó Ryou con el helado y el ladrón se apresuró a decir- ¿No que ibas a ir a la biblioteca?

- ¡Lo olvidé!- Exclamó su hikari tapándose la boca con las manos, recogió los libros que estaban en su lugar y despidió de ambos- Los veré luego, siento mucho tener que irme Yami…

- No hay problema Ryou- Sonrió vagamente

- Entonces nos vemos- Volvió a sonreír y salió de la heladería.

- De acuerdo faraón- Dijo Bakura- vamos a casa y podremos hablar más cómodamente.- Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron a la calle, en el camino a la casa de Ryou, ninguno dijo nada; pero Yami parecía muy distraído y a pesar de que el ladrón lo negaba, estaba muy preocupado por él. Diez minutos después, ya estaban en la casa, Yami se sentó en un sillón y el profana tumbas en otro, delante de él.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Bakura cruzando los brazos

- Tengo un dilema ¿Sabes?

- Eso se nota tonto- Murmuró con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿Dejarás que te explique o prefieres sólo burlarte?

- Ya, me cayo, ¿Haber, cuál es tu problema faraón?- Yami trató que articular palabra; pero era muy difícil, a pesar de sentir que él era su amigo, aún desconfiaba… sin embargo; necesitaba muchísimo la ayuda y consejo de alguien, así que se levanto del sillón y le dio la espalda a Bakura

- Tengo dos sentimientos dentro de mí que me están matando, siento estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez… Uno es mi hikari y el otro, una persona del pasado con la que siempre eh tenido contacto…

- Oye… - Dijo incomodo Bakura- Si te hace sentir mejor… yo amo a Ryou

- No estaba hablando de ti- Gruño Yami- Es de…

- Seth- Él no respondió- Tomaré eso como un sí- También se levanto del sillón- Veamos ahora, ¿El dilema de tu vida es…?

- Mi problema es que Kaiba me a besado, me preguntó si lo amaba y yo… pues…

- Le dijiste que no- El faraón no volvió a responder- ¿Le dijiste que si?

- No, pero cuando me besaba pensaba decirle que si…

- Ahora entiendo

- ¡No creo que entiendas!- Dijo desesperado Yami sentándose de nuevo en el sillón- Yo creí amar a Yugi, estaba por decírselo esta tarde cuando vi pelear a Joey con Kaiba, fui a aclarar las cosas ¡Y termine besando a mi enemigo!- Ante la frustración del antiguo faraón, Bakura se hecho a reír- ¡No te burles!

- Es que me resulta tan divertido que estés tan confundido cuando yo puedo ver lo que en verdad sientes

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Yami desconcertado

- Aquí el sabio faraón eres tú- Dijo simplemente Bakura recostándose en el sillón

- Eso fue hace 5000 años y bien sabes que mis recuerdos están nublados; así que hazme el favor de explicarte

- Si yo hago eso, tu jamás descubrirás tus propios sentimientos- El ladrón era incapaz de mirar al antiguo faraón así que se limitaba a mirar el techo- Piensa tú una mejor manera para poder descubrir a quien amas realmente… -Como quiera que fueran las cosas, Bakura tenía razón, él había sido un sabio faraón y no tendría necesidad de pedirle a nadie (mucho menos a él) un consejo de esa magnitud; pero los besos de Kaiba eran tan apasionados, todavía podía sentir el calor que ellos despedían y el rico sabor a menta que su boca tenía, puso sus dedos sobre sus labios y se levantó emocionado

- ¡Lo tengo!- Bakura cayó del sillón al suelo espantado

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Estaba apunto de tomar una siesta!- Se levantó de nuevo y miro al faraón quien no le quitaba la vista de encima y sonreía- ¿Qué me ves?

- Bésame- Respondió y Bakura se cayó al suelo

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?- Con mirada rara (-.- más o menos así)

- No- Respondió Yami poniéndose a la altura del ladrón, este se levantó del piso con cara de shock

- Te volviste loco

- Anda, bésame, Kaiba lo hizo y por eso fue que me confundí, quizá fue el beso o la manera en hacerlo… así que si me besas, responderé todas mis dudas, anda hazlo, sólo imagina que soy Ryou

- Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil- Murmuro el ladrón

- ¿Tienes miedo de que el beso no me guste? ¿O de no saber besar?- Retó el antiguo faraón acercándose más al profana tumbas

- ¡Demonios, Cierra la boca idiota!- Se enojó Bakura- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo aré! Pero cuando terminemos con esta estúpida prueba te irás sin decir palabra ¿Oíste?- Yami sonrió, el ladrón se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio y luego se dispuso a besarlo recordando algo de su propia experiencia en el pasado. Tomó a Yami de la cintura, cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue acercando hasta tener sus labios pegados con los del antiguo faraón, primero fue un calido beso sobre los labios, luego el profana tumbas lo fue profundizando hasta que se convirtió en más apasionado y sus manos pasaron hacia su espalda; poco a poco Yami se convenció de que era a Kaiba a quien besaba, pues increíblemente aquél beso era igual al que recibió tan sólo unas horas antes; pero luego, algo dentro de él le dijo que no era posible, a ese beso le faltaba algo…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Yugi, él y su mejor amigo sostenían una charla, al parecer ya se sentía mucho mejor desde la discusión con Kaiba y saber que podía compartir sus sentimientos con alguien más, era algo muy relajante… aunque un poco extraño.

- Es que no puedo creer que estés enamorado de Kaiba- Volvió a repetir Yugi por décima vez mirando a Joey con curiosidad, ambos estaban en su cuarto, sentados en la cama

- Si, bueno, n-no supe como pasó- Respondió el chico rubio totalmente sonrojado y dándole a su amigo la mejor de sus sonrisas- Supongo que debió ser por todo el tiempo que hemos peleado y por que no podemos vernos ni en pintura…

- Quizá tengas razón- Respondió Yugi pensativo mirando el techo- El refrán dice: "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso", lo que me hace pensar, si dos personas necesitan odiarse para poder amarse… no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Yami- La mirada de el chico de cabello tricolor se lleno de una profunda tristeza mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios-/ Hace ya mucho que quiero decírselo /- Pensó

- ¡Vamos viejo! No pongas esa cara que me haces llorar de nuevo, piénsalo de este modo… ese tipo no necesita odiarte para poder amarte, a lo que me refiero es que él te conoce mejor que nadie y tu también… ¡Cielos! A veces me siento celoso de pensar que él es más tu amigo que yo- Le sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda como significado de apoyo- Así que quita esa cara y pon una gran sonrisa, piensa que quizá él ya te ama…

- ¿Tú crees?- Preguntó emocionado Yugi y con las mejillas sonrojadas

- ¡Claro!, ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana estabas entusiasmado porque Yami iría por ti a la escuela?- Yugi se quedó pensando, ahora que lo decía, Yami se había comportado raro la noche anterior y como esa muchas más…

Flash Back

"Desde hacia unas noches atrás, Yami se veía con la intención de decirle algo a Yugi; pero siempre era interrumpido por una o por otra cosa y cuando sin querer había un roce entre sus manos, el antiguo faraón se limitaba a toser y a mirar para otro lado mientras su compañero bajaba la vista; cuando dormían, Yami entre sueños abrazaba a Yugi y cuando no tenían nada que hacer, el primero se dedicaba a mandarle miradas a su hikari puesto le encantaba verlo sonrojarse, sonreírse o molestarse. La noche anterior, cuando Yugi terminaba su tarea, Yami se levantó de la cama impaciente y comenzó a dar varias vueltas por el cuarto, hasta que se decidió a hablar de una vez

- "Aibou"- Dijo de pronto dejando de caminar

- "¿Aja?"- Respondió Yugi sin dejar su libro, estaba resolviendo los difíciles problemas de matemáticas que Tea les ayudaría a resolver al día siguiente

- "¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si te gustaría que fuera a recogerte mañana en la escuela… - Hubo casi un minuto de silencio, se notaba que le costaba trabajo decir lo que en realidad quería, mientras tanto, el otro había dejado de escribir y escuchaba con atención… - "No sé, podríamos ir a caminar por ahí tú y yo…"

- "¿Sin los chicos"- Preguntó girándose para ver mejor a Yami

- "Si, bueno"- Rodó los ojos- "Podemos ir a…" - Tosió- Conversar, es que… tengo un problema y me gustaría que me dieras un consejo; pero no quiero decírtelo aquí- Se apresuro a decirle viendo su reacción- Me sentiría mejor si fuera en un lugar más… eh… «Amigable»- Aunque en realidad quería decir «más intimo», Yugi sonrió, pasar un día o una tarde con Yami a solas era lo que quería, claro que siempre estaban solos; pero no en un lugar más confortable o como si fuera una "cita" (Que en realidad lo era)

- "De acuerdo, te veo en la salida"- Le Respondió con unas delicadas líneas rojas en sus mejillas- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó de pronto e hizo un movimiento para tomar el reloj de su escritorio, Yami hizo lo mismo sin darse cuenta y tocaron el reloj juntos dando paso a un roce de manos; la reacción no se hizo esperar, el antiguo faraón tubo un exagerado ataque de tos y su hikari entre lazo sus manos, ambos con la cara tan roja como su cabello…

Fin Flash Back

-/ Tal vez Joey tenga razón… Yami se comporta muy raro últimamente… /- Pensaba Yugi.

- Así que yo tengo menos posibilidades que tu viejo- Sonrió Joey melancólicamente

- Quizá… - Respondió muy pensativo

- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, se suponía que los chicos y yo nos veríamos en la biblioteca

- Si, lo sé, siento mucho no poder ir con ustedes…

- Nada de eso viejo, cuando llegue Yami disfrútalo mucho y olvídate de nosotros- Cerró un enojo el chico rubio, Yugi sólo se sonrojo- Nos vemos después- Recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación. El chico de cabello tricolor, abrió la ventana, lo vio salir de su casa, le dijo adiós con la mano y se luego se quedo contemplando el cielo. No podía dejar de pensar en Yami, el dueño de su corazón; lo que ahora se preguntaba es donde se había metido, ya se hacia tarde y para la hora en que era la cita, estaba bastante retrasado ¿Dónde podía estar? Entre tanto pensar en él y todo lo que juntos habían compartido, recordó una canción que escuchó alguna vez de una de las admiradoras de Duke…

"Aquí estoy

Tú también…

Aunque sea en la imaginación babe"

-/ Tú no estas aquí; pero yo te siento conmigo… /- Pensaba Yugi abrazándose a si mismo, como su fuera Yami quien lo hacia

"Como amiga te eh sido fiel

Ahora te llevo en la piel"

-/ Desde que arme el rompecabezas del milenio, has estado siempre a mi lado, me ayudaste a rescatar a mi abuelito y a mis amigos más de una vez… te has convertido en parte importante de mi vida y por ello el dueño de mi corazón… /-

"A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar

Tus alas me llenan el alma"

-/ No sé lo que sientas por mi; pero yo no puedo evitar sentirme así, tocaste mi corazón y te convertiste en la razón de su latir; quisiera besarte y probar esos dulces y exquisitos labios tuyos para poder perderme en ti sin preocuparme por nada más que el que siempre estés junto a mi… /-

"Tanto Miedo tengo de perderte

Tanto miedo de no verte más"

-/ ¿Qué pasará si no me amas? ¿Te alejarás de mi lado?

"Aunque eres mi amigo

Para mi algo más.

Este bello secreto

Mi corazón guardara"

-/ No /- Pensó con tristeza dejando de abrazarse y cerrando sus puños en el marco de la ventana -/ No puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, tendré que callar por mi bien /- Sonrió tristemente mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se retiró de la ventana y se recostó en su cama, ¡Cuánto más tardaría Yami? Se quedo mirando el techo unos segundos para luego caer profundamente dormido.

**_¿Qués les pareció?... ¿Alguien kiere golpearme? nnU... les dije k iba a tener muchas sorpresas .... en fin..._**

**_ah!!.. tambien diganme si kieren lemon ¿si? ..  
es que yo solo pensaba en el slash pero ya me pidieron .... en fin..._**

_**Eiri Saiyuki**_: muchas gracias por tu mensaje nn.. jajajaja yo kiero consolar al pobre niño Joey o

_**Haruna Iwasaki**_: jajajajaja... gracias por tu comen me dio muccha gracia eso de "ya valio madres" xD... mi pareja favorita no sé cual es... no me gusta el yaoi para ser sincera ... pero bueno... espero no defraudarte n.-

_**Yami Atemu-91**_: me alegra que te gustara mi fic nn... mi amiga Aniel Ryou, dice que deberia dedicarme al yaoi o.o... pero no me gusta mucho k digamos xD n.nUUU... en fin... espero no defradarte con este capitulo

**_Kisara, dark hoono no yume: _**Espero les alla gustado este cap y no dejen de leerlo n.-

_**Kaiba Shirou**_: bueno, es que quise poner a Bakura un poco más "humano"... aunque no me sale muy bien su modo sarcastico de ser nnU

_**naoki009**_: Ahora k lo mencionas... o.o no habia pensando en eso n.nU... pero si quieres k ponga en algún cap x k dijo eso de su hermana me dices en otro rr ¿si?

**_pierina:_** lemon? ... ejem... "lol"... no sé... no soy buena para ello y apenas empiezo con el Yaoi... quisa tenga slash en el sig cap o el siguiente... no sé... ¿kieres lemon?... ejem... haber... xD... en realidad este fic dara muchos giros... espero no defraudarte n-

_**Kida Luna**_: ejem... xD... gracias por el apoyo... are todo lo que este de mi parte para k el fic les guste... ya termine otro cap y ojala no decepcione a nadie "cry"

_**KpB182**_: tnks por tu mensaje n.n... ya lei tu cap y me gusto aunque no le entendi algunas cosas... y mi novio es Joey "roll eyes" xD

**_Espero que sigan leyendo por el proximo cap estara mejor .... o eso creo xD_**

**_bye!!_**


	3. Tu corazón no sabe

**_Hola!!... siento mucho el retraso... por lo regular trato de actualizar los fics cada semana n.nU; pero estos días me ah sido un poco imposible x problems en mi casa... en fin... lo actualizaré esperando les gusta y luego quieran comerme viva xD_**

**_Este capitulo es más corto x k estoy dudando en ponerle lemon al que sigue... y eso lo aria más grande .... cielos "cry"... en fin... lean y juzguen luego "LOL"_**

**"Tu corazón no sabe"**

Según Yami, había sido lo mejor darle su respuesta a Kaiba, después de todo estaba seguro de lo que sentía ¿No?; así que regresó a casa cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, el abuelito de Yugi aún no cerraba la tienda por esperarlo, así que una vez hubo llegado a casa, entre los dos cerraron la tienda de juegos.

- Saldré un momento- Le dijo a Yami mientras se ponía una chaqueta.

- De acuerdo, yo iré a ver a Yugi- Le respondió mientras ponía un pie en la escalera. El señor Moto salió de su casa, el antiguo faraón subió las escaleras, tenía que hablar con su hikari de Seto, aunque por alguna extraña razón sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un gran temor de cómo iba su amigo a tomar tal noticia. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entro en la habitación con cautela, entonces se dio cuenta de que su Aibou se había quedado dormido, con su pijama puesta, esperándolo; se acercó lentamente a él y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama donde estaba Yugi, entonces comenzó a acariciar uno de sus rizos con la llena de sus dedos; al mirarlo dormir, sintió una sensación mucho muy diferente a como siempre la sentía cuando lo contemplaba de la misma manera todos los días al despertarse… Justo cuando más a gusto estaba contemplando a su luz, este comenzó a moverse, estaba despertando…- Yugi- Le susurró- Despierta, si te quedas así tendré que dormir en el piso…

- ¿Yami?- El chico de cabello tricolor se enderezó en su cama, se frotó los ojos y miró s u compañero- ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que nos veríamos después de clases…

- Lo siento Yugi, se me paso el tiempo volando- Respondió incorporándose y dándole la espalda, no tenia cara para mirarlo de frente y decir lo que tenia que decirle- Tengo algo que hablar contigo

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó sentándose en su cama, Yami se limitó a recargarse en la pared

-/ ¿Por qué me es tan difícil?, estoy seguro que él entenderá… /-

- Me estas asustando, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Yo… bueno… llegué a la escuela y Kaiba estaba…

- Riñendo con Joey, lo sé, él vino a verme y me lo dijo; ¿Pero por qué tardaste tanto?

- Yugi, Seto me ama- El chico se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces miles de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza y se alejó de él, se recargo en el marco de la ventana todavía abierta

- ¿Y tú?- Yami se dio la vuelta para ver s u hikari; pero ahora este era quien le daba la espalda

- Yo…

-:-Flash Back-:-

Bakura al parecer, estaba imaginando a Yami como Ryou muy porque no lo soltaba y el beso era cada vez más intenso

- "Ya basta"- Dijo el antiguo faraón empujando a Bakura al sillón, luego sonrió, por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos

- "¿Y bien? ¿Ya te convenciste de…?"

- "Si, ya tengo la respuesta, amo a Kaiba…"

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Aunque no sé si sea algo malo o bueno"- Dijo pensando en voz alta y con sus dedos en los labios

- "Pero…"

- "Se lo diré justo ahora, muchas gracias Bakura, eres un gran amigo" - Le guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta sin oír palabra alguna de lo que el ladrón quería decirle

- "Pero Yami… ¡Por Ra! ¿Por qué nunca me escucha?"- Soltó un suspiró y miró la puerta por donde se había ido el dueño del rompecabezas- "Espero que sepas lo que haces…"

Que sensación tan más extraña era aquella, había pasado mucho desde que se enamoró de alguien y ahora que por fin pasaba, no podía reconocer el sentimiento; le había gustado el beso de Bakura, pero no era comparable al lado del que Seto le dio y esto dejo un gran deseo en él por volver a besarle y decirle lo mucho que en realidad lo amaba. Muy lindo, si; pero ¿Acaso por su mente pasó algún recuerdo de Yugi?... no lo creo.

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies por las calles, seria ahora o nunca, la suerte estaba echada y el destino marcado, sería ahora o nunca. Llegó a KC con la esperaza de que él estuviera todavía en su oficina, llegó el elevador, se bajó en el mismo piso y caminó por el pasillo que daba a la oficina de Kaiba, la secretaria no estaba; pero la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y se oían los impresionantes gritos de Seto

- "¡Son unos idiotas! ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no lo encuentren!?"- Se oyó un golpe en el escritorio- ¡Quiero que se larguen y no vuelan sin eso!"

- "Si señor Kaiba"- Dijeron varias personas a la vez para luego salir; antes de que el último personaje saliera, Yami entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él preguntándose, cuando y como se había enamorado de Kaiba

- "Que mal genio"- Le dijo chasqueando la lengua y cruzando los brazos, el CEO no lo había visto porque tenía la vista en uno de sus documentos empresariales

- "Ah, pero si eres tú"- Respondió quitándose los lentes y saliendo detrás de su escritorio- "¿Vienes por lo del perro de Wheeler?"

- "Joey no es ningún perro… y si, a eso vengo"- Mintió con picara sonrisa

- "Puedo contestar lo que quieras a cambio de tu respuesta"- Dijo acercándose más y más al antiguo faraón, unos centímetros más cerca de él y no aguantaría las ganas de lanzarse y saborear otro de sus dulces besos

- "Trato hecho"- Respondió poniéndose serio, aunque con la respuesta que tenia era difícil

- "Tú Primero"- Dijo el CEO

- "No- Respondió simplemente Yami, caminó al rededor de Seto y luego se sentó en el escritorio- "Yo soy el que busca las respuestas aquí, así que te escucho" – Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció impasible

- "Bien, lo que dije sobre la hermana de Wheeler es mentira, es hija legitima de ambos padres de tu amigo"

- "¿Seguro?"- Dudó Yami

- "Por supuesto"- Respondió Kaiba acercándose de nuevo al antiguo faraón, puso una mano en su barbilla mientras acercaba su rostro- "¿Dudas de mí?"

- "De ti no"- Respondió apenas conteniéndose- "De tus fuentes si"

- "Son unos ineptos"- Dijo con desagrado, luego cambió- "Ya cumplí, es tu turno"

- "ah… bueno… este… "- La cara de Kaiba se acercaba más a cada instante, poniendo a Yami muy nervioso y de mil colores.

- "¿Me amas o no?"- Yami comprendió que era de abrir sus sentimientos

- "Haber si esto contesta tu pregunta"- Dijo el chico de cabello tricolor sonriendo, con una mano jalo a Kaiba hacia él para enrollar sus piernas en la cintura del castaño, el otro brazo lo enredo en su nuca mientras sus labios se unían haciendo un fino y delicado contacto; Seto puso sus manos en la cintura y espalda del faraón mientras lo besaba con ardiente pasión… Pronto al cabo de unos segundos, el CEO pensó que era hora de jugar más y profundizo el beso con la lengua dando un beso francés; aquello, según Yami, seguía siendo una de las sensaciones más extrañas que había sentido en su vida, pero uno de las más satisfactorias y mucho mejor que tener un duelo amistoso…

-:-Fin Del Flash Back-:-

Yami seguía mirando a Yugi, quien no le permitía ver su rostro ahora cubierto de lágrimas

- Yo…- Volvió a repetirle- Yo también a mi a Kaiba- Era lo que Yugi se esperaba, dejo caer más lagrimas silenciosas mientras cerraba y apretaba los puños en el marco de la ventana, el faraón no le quitaba la vista encima, tenia mil y un sentamientos encontrados que no sabía ni quería descifrar. Su hikari se dio la vuelta, lo miró sonriente (aunque por dentro sentía el corazón cubierto por miles de espinas que lo perforaban dejando sueños e ilusiones muertos…

- Me da gusto por ti- Le dijo con la voz como un hilo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó mientras más lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, Yami le correspondió al abrazo sin saber (o sin querer darse cuenta) de la razón por la que Yugi lloraba; luego en susurro agregó- "Este bello secreto, mi corazón guardará"

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, sólo dije que es hora de dormir- Se separo de su compañero y se dirijo a la cama mientras su parte oscura lo contemplaba

- ¿Estarás bien?- Preguntó sin pensar

-/ ¿Qué si estaré bien? Que pregunta más estúpida… claro que no…/- pensó, más luego se giro hacia su Yami, le dedico una falsa sonrisa y le dijo- Claro que si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- …Por nada- Respondió el antiguo faraón, se dirigió al armario para sacar su pijama mientras Yugi se tapaba completamente con las cobijas hasta la cara. Cuando termino fue a acostarse también, se volteó hacia su hikari; pero este le daba la espalda, entonces lo oyó… él lloraba bajo las cobijas… ¿Pero por qué? - Aibou, ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Yami tratando de abrir su lazo mental, más él no respondía, el faraón lo miró con un tristeza, estiró su mano para tocarlo… pero a pocos centímetros de distancia retiró los dedos, lo mejor era dejarlo llorar y por la mañana hablaría con él -/ Buenas noches /- Bostezó -/ Mi querido… Yugi…

**_Es que no sabia que más poner, conforme avanza el fic me complico la existencia y me siento presionada T.T… eso me recordó a Tea "roll eyes"… en fin… responderé sus rrs n.n_**

**Kaiba Shirou:**

_¿Crees que me sale bien la forma de ser Bakura? O.o... tnks!!... aunque a mi no me parecio pero gracias, me levantaste el animo xD. Pues a mi si me gusta mucho la canción, de hecho el disco de Belinda me encanta n.nUUU… sorry .. … a mi antes me caía mal pero bueno… en gustos se rompen géneros XD… y si, no me gusta el yaoi… sobre todo si es de mi amorcito Joey "---" pero una chica tiene que hacer, lo que una chica tiene que hacer xD… termino con un horrible dolor de cabeza -.-U… y ni se diga de mi cerebro, me quedo sin ideas xD… en fin… si tienes alguna propuesta para el fic me agradaría escucharla (más bien leerla)… menos una petición de lemon x k me vuelvo loca . xD_

_ah!!.. sobre el beso, pues fue algo k me paso, quise averiguar lo k sentía x mi mejor amigo y sólo cuando lo besé lo supe xDDDD es una super rareza pero en fin xD… tnks por leer mi fic y espero no defraudarte con los próximos caps n.n_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**

_Pues como le explique a Kaiba Shirou, a mi me pasó algo así x eso lo puse… eso besar a tus friends sin remordimientos funciona bastante bien jajajaja… además trato de poner algunas de mis propias experiencias en los fics aunque a veces hay exagerar que un poquito xDDD… me alegra que te este gustando n.n… haymuchas sorpresas y giros inesperados… ya los leeras._

_Eso de besar a todos los personajes no parece tan descabellado "mirada brillante" xDDD… no te creas… ya verás… de hecho en algunos foros de discusión lo eh publicado y va un poco más adelantado… lo que pasa es que aquí me tardo en actualizarlo y ahí es más rápido x k lo puedes subir tu misma y se publica rapidísimo al contrario de aquí… pero no me quejo del servidor o.oU xD… Sobre el lemon… es que no puedo T-T… se me dificulta mucho hacerlo y no suelo cohibirme mucho… sin embargo esto es algo realmente difícil para mi… ahora si me quiero suicidar x.x … xDDD… Si me puedes ayudar a escribir lemon me salvarías la vida "-" xD… tnks x leer y espero k te siga gustando n.n_

**Kishe**

_Tnks x tus coms, te prometo que tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias… aunque eso del lemon me pone los nervios de punta x k es mi primer yaoi x.x_

_En fin… espero k te siga gustando el fic "-"_

**Yami Atemu-91**

_Bueno, más adelante se sabrá x k Bakura besó así al faraón xD… y tienes razón, de hecho si pienso unirme al lado oscuro "como me dijeron en un review" xDDDD… y estoy escribiendo Yuri tambien x una apuesta… en realidad así empece a escribir yaoi… por culpa de my twin sisther Shizuka -.- … pero como dicen ustedes… mejor me dedico al Yaoi… incluso ayer estaba escribiendo uno de saint seiya xDDDD… y a mi tmb me gusta el seto x Yami… lo prefiero mucho más que seto x Joey … en fin…_

_Sobre el lemon… no puedo! T.T… no suelo cohibirme con las cosas y este asunto me pone los nervios de punta… ya traté de escribir uno pero no puedo no sé… creo que tendré que acostumbrarme primero a escribir bien un fic yaoi y luego meterle más cosas… ¿no crees? O.o… aunque si puedes ayudarme a escribirlo te lo agradecería mil "-" … principalmente para el próximo cap o.o… como sea… tnks por tus comens n.n… me caes muy bien… si tienes msn crees poder agregarme? o.o… espero k si… n.n… trataré de actualizar pronto el cap si es que no me come el coco o.o… chao!!_

**Pierina**

_Ejem… o.o… bueno el fic ya lo tngo todo planeado… sólo me falta un buen final y ya… pero bueno… sigue leyendo y espero que cualquier cosa k pase no te desanime para seguir leyendo… se aceptan todo tipo de quejas y comens n.nU… sobre el lemon veré que puedo hacer_

_Y del final de YGO a mi me lo conto mi amigis Aniel Ryou, yo se lo pedi… creo que es un fiasco x k no queria k el faraón se muriera; pero bueno… no se puede ser bello, inteligente y que además Yami no se muriera -.-U xD… tnkxs x tus sugs y comens n.n_

**Hisaki Raiden**

_Alo!... que bien k lo leyeran T.T… estaba pensado tirarme de un puente sino lo leían… xD… no importa tu Yami me cae muy bien n.n… y a veces a mi igual me da flojera leerlos xDDDDD…_

_Yo kiero ver como torturas a Yugi n.n… no soy masoquista "para nada xP"… me alegra k les gustara y esperen muchas sorpresitas x aki … si al menos no me matan me linchan … tnks x leer y gracias por dejar sus comentarios n.n_

**Kida Luna**

_Pues veré que puedo hacer n.nU… es que no me gusta el yaoi y eso de meter lemon … mmm pues… xD… me pone los nervios de punta .... me siento un poco histérica y frustrada x k no lo puedo escribir… pero en cuanto termine mi nuevo fic de Yuri trataré de meter lemon en yaoi n.n_

_Si "-" yo igual quiero ser su amiga… xDDDD pero como comentaba… a mi me pasó algo más o menos parecido y vaya k si sirve xD… en fin… tnks x leer y prometo poner el próximo cap pronto_

_**Les prometo poner el próximo cap pronto… que espero yo… pueda tener lemon… sino será un poco de slash x k enserio me estoy estresando .... xD**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y ojala no los defraude con los siguientes caps… lo que si es un hecho es que me dedicaré mejor al Yaoi, es un reto para mi escribirlo x k no me gusta al igual que el lemon… oh, my God T.T… en fin… tnks otra vez y muchos besos "o"**_

Chao!!


	4. Lo que Bakura hizo

**_Hello!... pues les tengo malas noticias... en este cap no pondré lemon... abra un poco de slash... pero eso es todo... sin em cambio... les tengo un cap con lemon!... que sera un poquitin mas adelante... ya listo y todo "-"... ya lo leerán... en fin... les pongo el cuarto cap y muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y dejar sus rrs!_**

**Lo que Bakura hizo**

A la mañana siguiente, Yugi despertó aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, el saber que había perdido a Yami para siempre y por Seto Kaiba, no era algo fácil. Miro a un lado de él, su contra parte tenía ligeramente la boca abierta con el cuerpo boca abajo, unos de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura del menor como casi todas las mañanas pasaba. Antes, Yugi se hubiera sentido bien; pero ahora le dolía tanto que rechazó su brazo para luego levantarse, tenia que hablar con alguien que le escuchara sin juzgar y que compartiera su dolor… Rápidamente se vistió con un traje deportivo con el pretexto de ir a correr y salió de la tienda de juegos en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo. No tubo ni que tocar la puerta cuando Joey salía, era hora de trabajar; el pequeño lucía muy triste ¿Quién diría que ese magnifico brillo que despedían sus ojos tan llenos de vida, algún día se extinguiría?

¿Yugi- Preguntó desconcertado, este seguía con su mirada clavada en el piso¿Quieres pasar- El chico de cabello tricolor entró en el departamento; ambos amigos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala, entonces el más pequeño empezó a llorar con las manos en la cara.¿Qué te ocurre?

- Pensé que podía ser más fuerte y asumir que no me amara; ¡Pero no puedo!... y me duele… siento como si estuviera partido a la mitad…

¿De que hablas? Calma viejo, explícame de que estas hablando

¡Me refiero a Yami- Gritó quitándose las manos del rostro y mirando a su amigo

- No me digas que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos- Yugi volvió a taparse la cara

- Anoche llegó y me dijo que él estaba enamorado de Kaiba y que este también lo amaba¿Lo entiendes Joey, Ni Yami ni Seto nos quieren- Su amigo lo miró con tristeza, le causaba dolor saber que Kaiba no lo amaba, sin embargo estaba preparado para eso; pero Yugi no, ambos estaba seguros que el antiguo faraón lo quería. ¿Yami estaba seguro de amar a Kaiba? El rubio no supo como consolar a su amigo, sólo se sentó más cerca de él y le puso una mano en el hombro como seña de apoyo; sabía que era una prueba difícil de superar pero su amigo se levantaría fuerte y sin dolor…

-.-.-

Eran las 6 de la tarde, en la mansión Kaiba; Mokuba se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación viendo televisión o haciendo tarea; mientras que Seto se encontraba en cama con Yami, acariciaba su rostro mientras tiernos besos se posaban sobre sus labios, eran uno de los momentos más excitantes y mejores que ambos disfrutaban desde hacia tres semanas, desde que se habían vuelto amantes. Desde entonces, las cosas para nadie había sido iguales; primero, el antiguo faraón y su hikari se estaban separando, había días en que Yami no llegaba a dormir a casa y cuando lo hacia, Yugi ya estaba dormido o al menos eso aparentaba; segundo, las reacciones de este empeoraban, casi no comía, a veces no dormía y su estado de animo era cada vez más critico, sólo Joey sabía la causa de que su rostro siempre pareciera enfermo. Claro que Yami no notaba ningún cambio en su Aibou porque sólo tenía ojos para Seto Kaiba, o al menos eso pensaba.

Acostados en la cama, todavía gimiendo, la figura del castaño que se encontraba sobre Yami se movió hacia un lado y se destapó la cara; era la cuarta vez que pasaba, el antiguo faraón rompía una vez más el encanto manifestando su preocupación por su hikari

- Lo siento Seto- se disculpo recostándose sobre el pecho desnudo de su amante, este dio un suspiro de resignación mientras acariciaba su cabello- Sucede que desde hace muchos días que no convivo con él y estoy preocupado, tú lo sabes, paso noches enteras contigo "jugando" y los días que llego a casa él ya esta dormido… si su abuelo no se encontrara en Egipto haciendo nuevas excavaciones eso no me importaría tanto

- Si, de acuerdo- Respondió molesto, eso que estaba pasando no le gustaba nada de nada, es decir, no era la primera vez que justo cuando más a gusto estabanél, recordaba sin más a su contra parte y ya comenzaba a ponerse celoso.

- Bien- Respondió sonriendo Yami, besó a Seto en los labios, se dispuso a levantarse pero él lo detuvo abrazándolo y reteniéndolo en sus brazos

- Pero antes de que te marches quiero que pienses algo que voy a proponerte¿Quieres vivir conmigo?... es decir, seremos oficialmente una pareja y no tendrás que regresar a la tienda de juegos.

¿Estaría bien hacerle eso a Yugi- Pensó Yami sin darse cuenta

- No me respondas ahora- Dijo Kaiba notando la expresión vacía de su amante, este pareció salir de su trance, dio otro beso a Seto, se levantó de la cama, se vistió, lo volvió a besar y salió de la mansión; pero en vez de dirigirse a la tienda de juegos fue directo a la casa del ladrón.

-o-o-

Por su parte, Yugi, ya no soportaba más lo que estaba pasando, se sentía tan mal y lo peor era que no podía compartir con nadie su pesar aunque Joey supiera lo que le estaba pasando. Aquella tarde, sin poder soportar por más tiempo aquello que lo estaba matando, salió de su casa para ir en busca de su amigo Ryou; ¿Quién más que otro que estuviera enamorado de su parte oscura como él, podría entenderle? Al llegar a la sala de su amigo, se paro en la puerta con un semblante tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba muriendo; para su gran sorpresa, quien le abrió la puerta fue el ladrón, este lo miró directo a los ojos mientras el pequeño rehuía la mirada volviendo a poner su mismo semblante triste…

- Si buscas a Ryou, salió con la tonta de tu amiga Tea a la biblioteca

- Volveré más tarde- Murmuró Yugi dándose la vuelta para marcharse

/ Se ve realmente miserable - Pensó Bakura mirándolo ¿Por qué no entras y lo esperas, no creo que tarde mucho- Le dijo cruzando los brazos y recargándose a un lado de la puerta; el chico se dio la vuelta e hizo lo que el profana tumbas le dijo, entró en la casa directo hasta la sale, entonces el ladrón habló- Por lo que veo el faraón sigue con sus juegos

¿Cómo- Yugi se quedo parado mirando a Bakura, este sonrío con malicia

¿No vienes a eso, por lo que el faraón te esta haciendoÉl no respondió nada y le rehuyó la mirada nuevamente, todavía de pie en medio de la sala¿No crees que es muy fastidioso ser un simple juguete para él?... es decir, te cambia cuando quiere y si hiere eso no le importa

¡Te equivocas- Le gritó Yugi mirándolo con furia, cerró sus puños mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos- Yami no es así…

- Claro que si enano, tú sabes que digo la verdad, de lo contrario no estarías aquí

- Tú no sabes nada Bakura, yo jamás le confesé mis sentimientos a…

- Pero él los sabe- Respondió el albino con mirada brillante

¿Lo sabe¿Pero como - De nuevo estaba en shock, entonces el ladrón tenía razón y el antiguo faraón lo estaba lastimado a propósito – Ya basta – Murmuró agachando la cabeza y ocultando sus ojos, quizá el otro estaba disfrutando mucho de verlo sufrir pero que más le daba, ya nada importaba…

- Lo mejor- Comenzó a decir Bakura acercándose a Yugi- Es que me escuches a mi- Levantó su rostro para mirarlo a sus ojos ahora llenos de lágrimas y se acercó su propia cara a la suya; el tricolor se quedó parado sin poder moverse mirando a los ojos al ladrón… ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-o-o-

Yami ya había caminado mucho inseguro de sí mismo, desde hacia mucho que no necesitaba la ayuda del ladrón para resolver sus propios problemas; pero otra vez tenia un gran lío en su cabeza sobre vivir o no con Kaiba…

/ Ni modo - Pensó parado en la puerta de la casa de los dueños de la sortija / Una vez más necesito tu ayuda Bakura - Tocó la puerta y esperó unos momentos hasta que el propio Ryou le abrió, como siempre lo recibió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

¡Hola, Yami¿Cómo estás?

- Hola Ryou¿Se encuentra Bakura?

- Si, esta en la sala "descansando"; pero pasa, seguro le alegra verte- El antiguo faraón agradeció la invitación y pasó dentro de la casa, al entrar a la sala vio al ladrón acostado plácidamente en uno de los sillones metido profundamente en uno de sus pensamientos.

- Veo que sigues tan perezoso como siempre- Dijo Yami cruzando los brazos, Bakura volteó a verlo y se levantó del sillón

/ Me resolvió mi problema - Pensó sonriendo con malicia

¿Te ofrezco algo de beber Yami- Preguntó Ryou

- No, gracias, me iré pronto

- De acuerdo, seguiré haciendo mis deberes- Dijo y salió de sala, el ladrón se le quedó viendo hasta que se fue

- Se te van a salir los ojos- Bromeó el antiguo faraón sentándose en el sillón

- No tanto como se te van a salir a ti- Respondió sonriendo el profana tumbas

¿Y a mi por qué?

- Bueno, eso si hubieras llegado una hora antes… - Dijo Bakura como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Yami

- … A esa hora estaba…

- Con Kaiba, ya lo sé- Respondió con aburrimiento- No es novedad; en fin¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada, faraón?

- Tengo un problema…

- Eso tampoco es novedad…

¿Quieres dejar tus bromas para después?

- Si, hombre, te escucho, cuéntale al gran Bakura tus penas… - A Yami le saltó una vena en la frente; pero si quería su ayuda tenía que soportarlo aunque se estaba comportando de una manera más extraña de lo normal… ¿Le estaría ocultando algo?

- Sucede que Kaiba me pidió que fuéramos pareja oficialmente pidiéndome que fuera a vivir con él

¿Enserio¡Qué emoción¿Cuánto te largas- Dijo Bakura con tal emoción fingida que esta vez Yami se puso lívido

¡Ya deja de burlarte, si vine contigo es para que me ayudaras, no para que te burlaras de mi- El antiguo faraón se levantó y gritó como loco

¿Y quien crees que soy, doctora corazón- Dijo sarcásticamente poniéndose de pie el ladrón

- Olvídalo- Dijo Yami dándole la espalda y dispuesto a marcharse

- Enserio, cuando te vayas a mudar con Kaiba me avisas para mudarme con Yugi

¿Qué- El tricolor apenas podía creer lo que oía, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo nuevamente con las mejillas llenas de rubor¿Mudarte con mi hikari?

¿Por qué no? Te dije que se te saldrían los ojos si hubieras llegado una hora antes

¿Qué sucedió una hora antes- Preguntó temiendo lo peor

- El enano vino a verme, se veía tan deprimido como siempre… sin embargo- Pasó su lengua por sus labios- No sabes que bien besa…

¿Qué- Preguntó sin dar crédito a sus oídos

- Que tu hikari y yo nos besamos…

- Maldito… ¡Voy a matarte- Gritó el antiguo faraón arrojándose sobre el ladrón y tirándolo en el sillón

¿Qué te ocurre Yami- Sonrió Bakura con placer aún siendo sometido por el tricolor, este no supo que responder…

¿Qué es este sentimiento?... Siento mucha tristeza y una opresión muy fuerte en mi pecho… sin olvidar mi estomago… ¿Son… celos - Con la mirada perdida poco a poco fue soltando a Bakura hasta que lo dejó y se apartó de él; eso mismo había sentido hacia unos meses cuando Tea abrazó a Yugi… sin olvidar cuando Joey acaparaba su atención…

¿Acaso temes haber perdido algo que era tuyo- Yami hizo una exclamación de fastidio y le soltó un puñetazo a Bakura en la cara tendiéndolo de nuevo en el sillón, luego salió corriendo de aquella casa. – Te lo tienes muy merecido– Murmuró al ladrón oyendo la puerta de la calle

¿Enserio besaste a Yugi- Dijo una voz detrás de Bakura, este se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y era Ryou con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin decir media palabra se fue a su habitación

- Esta noche muchas cosas van a cambiar- Dijo el ladrón levantándose e hiendo detrás de su hikari

**_weeeeee... ahora si me suicido!... xD... en fin... responderé sus mensajes "-"_**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _si debo admitirlo... no me gusta ver sufrir a mi querido Joey... pero lo pse mas fuerte que Yugi... x la razon k dice arriba... mm de todos modos muchas gracias por tu mensajes y del lemon ya les dije que tengo un cap con mucho de él "-"_

**Haruka/Shuichi:**_ me alegra que te alla gustado "-"... y si bueno... no me gusta el yaoi xD... aunque ya me esta gustando . xD... te agradezco mucho_

**cerry: **_tnks por leer!... Pues en el cap anterior claramente al besarlo di a enteder que si amaba a Kaiba... pero quizá con este cap sospechen otra cosa xD_

**kishe:**_xDDD... a mi se me hace que te va a encantar el proximo capitulo xD... gracias por seguir el fic desde el principio... tus comens me han servido de mcuho al igual k el de muchos "-"_

**Yami Atemu Kaiba**: _jajaja ... ya te habia desconsido "es broma"... espero que este cap te alla gustado y lamente que no nos allamos encontrado x msn u-u... dek pasi eres?... bueno si se puede saber xD... Para llegar ala explicación del ebso me falta un cap.. pero lo publicare pornto... es que eh tenido que actulizar mi foro y eh tenido apenas tiempo... en fin... igual espero que algun día lo visites si es que tienes time "-"... eres una gran persona... tnks por tus comens!_

**Kida Luna:** _d ehecho tengo un cao con lemon pero sera más adelante ... espero que este cap te guste y mil tnks por tus comens.. sin ustedes no escribirria lemon -.-U xD_

_**Gracias a todos por leer "-"**_

_**y espero que con este cap quedaran claras las cosas de las parejas y demás... los sigs caps estaran un poco más largos, "segun yo"... en fin... sigan leyendo y veran lo k le sdigo... bye!**_

**_by the way... hay algunos signos que no se aprecian bien por el formato... pero aun asi espero que le entiendan xD... si tiene problems me dicen oks?_**


	5. Me conoces, me miras, me quieres

**_Yo sé que me van a matar xDDD... pero bueno... tenia mcuhas cosas que hacer con eso del dia del amor y la amistad ademas de tener mucho problemas en mi casa... en fin.._**

**_Les traigo el quinto capitulo, yo sé mucho me van a querer linchar; pero el fic es asi... ya lo termine aunque me falta udear un buen final ... por lo k creo será una reverenda porqueria xD_**

**_Como sea, espero le guste!... y si no... lloraré ;O;... se aqceptan todo tipo de criticas y les aconsejo que no se despeguen del fic x k despues de este cap las cosas se pondran de color hormiga o.o_**

**_ah! y les advierto que tiene un pkño pedazo de una cancion de belinda que es mi favorita n.nUUU xD_**

**Me conoces, me miras, me quieres**

¿Por qué Yami se sentía tan molesto con Yugi, él podía hacer lo que quisiera ¿No?... ¿Entonces por qué no podía apartar de su cabeza las palabras de Bakura "¿Temes haber perdido algo que era tuyo?" Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, llegó a la tienda de juegos (la cual ya estaba cerrada), entró en la casa y subió las escaleras furioso, algo le comía por dentro, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte el pecho como si quisiera salirse…Apenas había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de su hikari cuando oyó que cantaba

_-"A tu lado quiero volar_

_Y sentir libertad,_

_Agitas mis latidos…_

_Yo voy a conquistarte…" _

El antiguo faraón apenas escuchó esas palabras, cuando sintió el estomago irse al piso

/… ¡De modo que la canción es para Bakura- No había para más, si ya se habían besado e incluso pensaban en vivir juntos, para nadie más era una canción tan reveladora como esa. Sintiendo mucho más coraje todavía, rápidamente abrió la puerta asustando a Yugi, quien se encontraba recostado en cama y al verlo tan molesto se levantó tan rápido como si n resorte lo hubiera picado en la espalda

¿Yami- Estaba tan sorprendido de verle, él esperaba que pasara más de un día para que volviera

- Yugi, Linda canción ¿Eh- Fue todo lo que dijo cerrando la puerta y mirando a su Aibou con coraje

- Ha… si… es muy bonita…- Respondió tontamente y sonrojándose

- Fui a visitar a Bakura…

¿Enserio? Yo también- Se puso mucho más rojo

- Eso ya lo sé…- Murmuró de peor humor, luego se paró enfrente de su hikari quedando cara a cara, Yugi pudo ver que estaba muy molesto, aunque no sabia la razón; por su parte, el antiguo faraón por primera vez se fijaba en las facciones de su contra parte… se veía triste, pálido… enfermo… ¿Desde cuando estaba así¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Y peor aún… ¿Por qué él mismo no se había dado cuenta antes?

¿Pasa algo- Preguntó por fin Yugi, hacia un rato que su oscuridad no dejaba de mirarlo y su semblante cambiaba de preocupación a molestia cada segundo

¿Qué si pasa algo¡Claro que pasa algo- Gritó Yami poniéndose rojo¿Me puedes explicar porque besaste a Bakura?

-… pero

-… ¡No te atrevas a negarlo Aibou porque el mismo me lo dijo!

-… yo

- Dime¿Te gustó el beso¡Por que él ya piensa venir a vivir contigo- El antiguo faraón seguía reclamándole injustamente a su luz mientras alzaba los brazos al hacia el cielo y se pasaba por la habitación sin dejarle explicar nada…

-… Yami, es que él y yo…

- …�¿Ahora es _él y yo_¡Qué rápido se toman tanta confianza!

¡Al menos yo no eh terminado en la cama con él- Ahora Yugi era quien gritaba, ya estaba fastidiado de soportar al faraón y encima de todo que llegara a reclamarle

-… ¡Sólo eso me faltaba!

-… ¿Sabes qué?... si sólo vienes a gritarme mejor largate, no estoy para soportarte

-… ¡Claro, como ya tienes al ladrón yo que importo¿Verdad?

-… ¡Lo mismo debería decir yo de Kaiba!...

-… �¡Qué quieres decir!

-… ¡Te aburres de las personas y las cambias por otras sin importarte en lo más mínimo si las dañas o no- Yugi se quedó callado, la conversación ya había llegado demasiado lejos y como resultado-Bakura tenía razón- Dijo evitando los ojos de Yami mientras se llenaban de lágrimas sus ojos- Te gusta jugar con las personas y cambiarlas cuando te plazca

-… ¿Qué- Pregunto el faraón herido¿Cómo podía pensar eso la persona que mejor lo conocía?

¡Lo que oíste!... ¡Bakura me lo contó todo!

- Explica me a lo que te estas refiriendo…

¡Tal como lo hiciste hace cinco mil años, a eso me estoy refiriendo Yami- Yugi volvió su rostro al de su contra parte, ahora sus ojos estaban bastante llorosos y se veía furioso- Tú y Bakura eran amantes… le dijiste que lo amabas hasta el día que conociste a Seth… ¡Entonces te aburriste de él y lo abandonaste por el sacerdote¡ES JUSTO LO QUE ME HACES AHORA- Las palabras de su hikari fueron como mil espadas en su corazón, tenía mucha razón y jamás le había importado… ahora entendía porque Bakura se ponía nervioso en su presencia, porque el beso había sido de esa forma, su comportamiento con Ryou hace unos meses y sobre todo el porque lo estaba ayudando; justo cuando más adentro estaba en sus pensamientos, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla: Yugi le había pegado, sólo le movió la cara unos centímetros… y siguió gritándole¡Así que estoy arto¡Por mi puedes irte al diablo Yami- Caminó hasta el ropero y comenzó a sacar ropa de sus cajones tirándosela al antiguo faraón en la cara y cuerpo¡Largate con Kaiba¡Te desligo de toda culpa conmigo y por tu querido Ra espero que seas muy feliz con él- Termino de decir esto y llorando con más fuerza, luego se dejó caer de rodillas cerca de su cama con la cara hundida en el colchón escondida por su brazo, no podía entender porque le dolía tanto; pero eso era dolor.

El Antiguo faraón pareció reaccionar cuando su hikari cayó al suelo, él estaba admitiendo amarlo; pero eso él ya lo sabía… lo sentía por la forma en que su luz le miraba y por como se comportaba. Entonces fijó aún más su atención en él… un recuerdo entonces apareció:

- Flash Back -

"Fue el día que descubrió que estaba enamorado de Yugi. Yami tenía que enfrentarse al día siguiente en un duelo de monstruos a muerte contra un maniático coleccionista de artefactos raros que quería las cartas dioses y los artículos; por supuesto que el faraón se los había negado, pero eso le costaría pelear en duelo… "

"Yugi estaba muy preocupado, no quería perder a Yami (para entonces este último ya había notado el comportamiento extraño de su hikari); así que estaba llorando en su habitación sin nada más que hacer, de rodillas en el suelo junto a su cama con la cara hundida en el colchón y un brazo ocultando su rostro (En la misma posición y lugar que ahora)."

-"Aibou, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien- trataba de consolarlo el antiguo faraón sentando en la cama"

-"¡No¡Este duelo es muy peligroso- Yugi por fin levantó su rostro, estaba empapado en lágrimas

-"Hikari- Yami se arrodillo a su lado¿Acaso no confías en mi- Este no respondió y bajó más la vista, el faraón levantó su rostro sonriéndole con dulzura; pero al obtener su mirada tan triste, sintió una opresión en su corazón, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo… era una sensación extraña… y olvidada."

-"¡No es que dude de ti; pero no quiero perderte- Al decir esto se abrazó con fuerza a Yami, este se quedó sin saber como reaccionar… el sentirlo tan cerca lo ponía de nervios y volvió a sonrojarse, entonces también lo abrazó recargando su barbilla en la cabeza del menor, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios… Se separó un poco de él y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro mientras seguía contemplando sus tristes ojos, Yugi le sonrió, tomo la mano que estaba en su cara para acariciarla con su propia mejilla; para Yami era una experiencia que jamás había imaginado antes, una persona de corazón tan puro, tan limpio, sin nada que ver con Bakura o Seth, lo había conquistado… - Yami…- Susurró su Aibou mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer hacia atrás, el antiguo faraón se apresura a abrazarlo y se dio cuenta que se había desmayado. Sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, con su cabeza colgando lo miró con un poco de preocupación, luego sin poder contenerse se acercó a él hasta tener sus labios separaos unos cuantos milímetros de lo suyos"

- "Te amo- Le susurró y lo besó…"

- Fin Del Flash Black -

Yami se quedó como piedra sin saber que decir, su mirada se volvió cálida y sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se abrió levemente mostrando sus dientes apretados, entonces comenzó a pensar.

¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Kaiba!... Ahora recuerdo la expresión de Bakura cuando le dije lo que había descubierto… ¿Pero cómo?... ¿En qué maldito laberinto me metí?... Quizá sólo fue el beso o mi hikari tiene razón, me gusta lastimar a las personas… - Entonces algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, caminó hasta su hikari y calló de rodillas a su lado- Te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarte

¡Mientes- Le gritó Yugi mostrando su rostro… algo que Yami lamentó; pero no aparto la mirada de él

¿Por qué lo haría- Le preguntó con calma, el más pequeño se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando

- Por que eres falso- Respondió fríamente

- No me digas eso por favor…

¡Te lo tienes muy merecido, y ya déjame tranquilo, no quiero verte, largate con Kaiba…!

- Pero Aibou…

¡NO quiero ser más tu Aibou, déjame solo- Volvió a ocultar su rostro con su brazo en el colchón de la cama, la conversación ya había terminado para él.

- … - Yami estaba por decir algo; pero dejó las cosas así, iba a levantarse cuando recordó una frase, Tea se la había enseñado y optó por decírsela a Yugi - _Sé que no merezco un ángel así… pero yo no podría vivir sin ti_- Su Hikari levantó el rostro

¿Cómo- Miró a Yami, este estaba muy rojo y le rehuía la mirada, era más difícil de lo que pensaba declarársele; pensó que sería muy cruel pedirle un beso como a Bakura para aclarar sus sentimientos aún más, así que lentamente tomo las manos de su luz para que nada cubriera su rostro y luego puso sus manos en la cintura del otro, Yugi se quedó sin saber que hacer ni que pensar y mucho menos cuando su contra parte acercó su rostro al suyo lentamente: el plan era rozar sus labios para obligarlo a que lo besara… más apenas cerró los ojos y sus labios estuvieron pegados con los de él sin movimiento alguno, el calor en su cara subió aún más, los latidos aumentaron y la sensación de calidez era mucho más profunda que con Kaiba, en su estomago sintió un movimiento extraño… como mariposas; era tan raro, tan intenso, tan cálido… nada que ver con las emociones que su "amante" le hacían sentir… quizá porque sólo era una relación pasional y nada sentimental. Disfrutando de aquello que estaba sintiendo, se olvidó de su plan sin darse cuenta y comenzó a mover sus propios labios sin despegarlos del otro, eran besos calidos, pequeños y tímidos… como si temiera que con cualquier movimiento fuerte se rompieran los labios de su Aibou; pero esos besos se terminaron cuando Yugi, no pudiendo contenerse más, besó a Yami tan apasionadamente temiendo que se alejara o que jamás podría volver a besarlo… el antiguo faraón también se dejó llevar y lo apretó contra sí profundizando mucho más aquél beso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron con la respiración agitada y el corazón apunto de salirse por su pecho¿Por qué…- Pregunto Yugi mirando a su contra parte sonreír

¿Por qué no te lo dije?... Al principio tuve miedo, luego me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos del pasado, la pasión que Kaiba me hacia sentir cuando era Seth… me confundí y te lastimé- Su sonrisa se borró mientras acariciaba de nuevo el rostro de su hikari

¿Sabias que yo…?

- No con seguridad, te dije que tenía miedo Aibou, pensé que tú podrías estar más interesado en Tea… o en Joey…

- Que bruto eres…- Río Yugi; pero eso le recordó al faraón a Bakura y frunció el entrecejo soltando a Yugi y parándose del suelo¿Qué- Él también se levantó

¿Lo besaste si o no- Preguntó Yami sintiéndose intranquilo y recordando la fresa del profana tumbas / "¿Temes haber perdido algo que era tuyo?" - Sabía que se refería a su contra parte

- No- Respondiendo sonriendo al recordar la escena de celos que le había armado el faraón- Pensé que lo haría cuando se acercó a mi; pero todo lo que hizo fue contarme algunas cosas de tu pasado, hacer que te entendiera y darme algunos consejos… de… esto… "seducción"-

Yami se sorprendió mucho; pero gracias a él todo se había compuesto, luego sonrió con malicia y mirando a Yugi le preguntó

¿Y qué clase de trucos de seducción te enseño?

- Este… - Sonrió tontamente mientras sus mejillas se ponía rojas como su cabello, para su sorpresa Yami lo abrazó de la cintura y le dio pequeños besos en el cuello que lo hicieron estremecerse, luego le dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente, sus brazos subieron por la espalda con suavidad al tiempo que besaba sus labios… poco a poco ambos se dejaron llevar hasta que estuvieron en la cama a cariándose y besando mutuamente, desnudos sin pensar en nada más que lo que sentían el uno por el otro

- Te amo- Se dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se volvían uno solo…

**_Les dije ;O;_**

**_Es que... bueno... se me hizo muy injutos dejar al pobre Yugi sin su Yami... hubiera sido anti-natural... xD_**

****

**_Forfirith-Greenleaf_**: _yo sé que sonará tonto; pero esa parte igual a mi me dio como que escalofrios xD... aún no estoy acostumbrada al yaoi u,ú... Bueno... como leerás, en realidad no hizo tal cosa... en el siguiente capitulo en una explicación que da Bakura, le dice lo que en realidad paso entre otras cosas... gracias por leer nOn_

_**Kaiba Shirou**_: _sorry!... lamento muchisimo no haberte puesto una actualizacion antes... pero prometo poner el siguiente capitulo el viernes nada más para disculparme... gracias por leer el fic y espero que te siga gustando... x k como dijiste... se pone candente... y esperate a k seto se entere xD_

_**kishe:**Hola!pues si es un enredo xDDD... pero en este cap y en el otro se ven las parejas definitivas... aunque falta algo tragico u.ú... pero gracias por seguir de cerca el fic! n.-_

_**Hisaki Raiden**_: _XDDD... sorry por hacerte pensar tal cosa... y me refiero al beso xDD... es que pensé que así las cosas se verían un poco más interesantes xD... espero que a tu Yami no se le ocurrra golpearme por semejante cosa n.-UU... les mando muchos saludos :D-_

**_Yami Atemu Kaiba_**_: no es molestía.. al contrario... te agradezco muchisimo que leas el fic y me des tus comens... eso me hace sentir bien y con animos de escribir fics aunque no sea buena n.nU...Bueno, ya aclaré que no paso nada; pero en el sig cap Bakura explica lo que paso y otras cosas más. Por cierto, te envíe un mail... no sé si te llegaría... yo soy de México y tengo un amigo que es de alla... en realidad son dos pero a una ya no le hablo xD... en fin... espero que nos encontremos ;O;... bye!_

**_Kida Luna_**_: sorry por eso... sé que de seguro te hice enojar mucho n.nUU... no era mi intencion pero de alguna manera tenia que provocar un lío "-"U xD... espero que apesar de este cap y los que siguen sigas leyendo el fic... y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, disculpa el retraso n.nUU_

**Dark hoono no yume:** _hola!... gracias por el comentario y por leer el fic... la vdd es que no me canso de agradecerle "-"... sin ustedes no escribiría nada... ojala sigas leyendo el fic... bye!_

_**En vdd fue una semana agotadora... les pido mil perdones por no actualizar antes y como disculpa pondré el viernes el sig cap "ya saben que me gusta actualizar cada semana pero aremos una excepción xD"... además el sig cap es de Lemon para aquellos que les gusta y para los que no, lo marcaré para que no tengan que leerlo n.nU... ok?... nos vemos luego y por fas!... no se lo pierdan... x k como dije... se pone color hormiga... ¿se imaginan la cara de Kaiba? o.o... yo prefiero no hacerlo n.nUUUU... en fin... BYE!**_


	6. La noche que te amé

**_ok... ya lo voy a poner... es viernes xD_**

**_Bueno... les advierto que el lemon esta escrito en cursiva para los que quieran saltarse esa parte... (yo lo haria xD)... me ayudo a escribirlo mi bobio "-"... así que no sé si les gusto o algo así... ... mejor me cayo xD..._**

**_ha y por fis, no me linchen... no soy una otaku y por lo tanto no sé nada de nada, así que quizá se quedaran en varias partes con cara de a seis 6.6_**

****

"**La Noche que te amé"**

Era la primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo, que Yugi dormía tan tranquilo y en paz, sin más preocupaciones que las que tiene un joven de su edad; sin embargo, para Yami era la primera vez que no conseguía dormir… Había disfrutado toda la noche de acariciar y ser acariciado por su hikari, incluso cuando el más pequeño se despertaba volvían a "jugar"; pero ahora que parecía que no abriría los ojos más, el antiguo faraón había perdido su tranquilidad y en sus pensamientos se encontraba Kaiba… ¿Qué rayos le diría ahora? Seguro estaba de no amarlo; pero tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerle entender, que Seto comprendiera que fue sólo algo pasional, algo que pasó sin que pudiera evitarlo, de todos modos el CEO era un ser casi perfecto (excepto por su carácter) y le atraía… pero lo cierto estaba en que él amaba a Yugi…

¡Ra¿Qué voy a hacer- El antiguo faraón que abrazaba a Yugi, se movió despacio para no despertarlo y poder levantarse, se sentó en la cama mientras su hikari se movía y murmuraba sonriendo "Yami", este se sonrojo mirándole con ternura; lo sucedido le dio más fuerza para decidirse a ir al CEO, apenas el sol tocara ciudad Domino, iría a ver a Kaiba.

Mientras tanto, Bakura se había salido con la suya, sabía que estas horas de la mañana, Yami no estaría con Kaiba, si no con Yugi… una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… Lo había logrado, se vengó de Kaiba, le devolvió un favor a los dueños del rompecabezas del milenio y al mismo tiempo tenía a Ryou para él solito.

- Flash Back -

"La noche anterior, luego de que su hikari llorara sin consuelo y sin querer escuchar explicaciones, Bakura tuvo que contarle lo que había cayado por tanto tiempo, su pasado al lado del faraón, el dolor que le había causado ser cambiado como un vil objeto y sus nuevos sentimientos por él… "

- "¡Deja de llorar y escúchame- Le decía fastidiado el ladrón, se había encerrado en la habitación y todo lo que se oía eran sollozos "

- "¡NO- Gritó por décima vez"

- "¡Ryou, no me obligues a tirar la puerta- Silencio¡Si, no me abres tendré que golpearte- el peli blanco se asustó¿No conforme con herir su corazón ahora quería herir su cuerpo como antes lo hacia, se levantó temblando para abrir mientras el albino daba fuertes golpes a la puerta, con la mano temblando giró la perilla… su Yami parecía muy molesto pero a pesar de eso lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza mientras el otro se quedaba como tonto preguntándose si esa era su nueva manera de fastidiarlo¿Cómo pudiste pensar semejante cosa- Bakura se apartó de él y cerró la puerta, Ryou seguía parado, temblando¿Qué le iba a hacer ahora, el muy tonto se dejó llevar por sus celos y sentimientos, lo que había molestado a su Yami, lo peor de todo era que le había demostrado celos. "

- "Ni sama, lo siento… no quise hacerlo enfadar…- Murmuró siendo presa del pánico, agachó la mirada y apretó los puños… lo más seguro seria que en cualquier momento recibiría un golpe; pero Bakura le miró con tristeza, a pesar de amarlo le había causado mucho daño en el pasado y eso provocó que su hikari reaccionara de tal manera, entonces se acercó poco a poco notando cada vez más que Ryou temblaba mucho y que su respiración se agitaba, incluso podía sentir lo frustrado que estaba, tal vez no debió amenazarlo así; pero no tubo remedio, no pensaba perderlo por una estúpida mentira… Sin poder contenerse, de nuevo abrazó a su hikari, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y dejando escapar una lágrima"

- "Perdóname… - Le susurró, Ryou abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba confundido, lo menos que esperaba de su Yami era un abrazo… ¿Estaría soñando?... ¡Claro! En estos momentos se encontraba con Tea en la biblioteca durmiendo en la silla como la tarde pasada… Bakura jamás lo abrazaría ni mucho menos… un momento… ¿Besar a Yugi, el ladrón siempre estaba insultando al "pequeño puerco espin" y de enano no lo bajaba¿Entonces por qué lo había besado? A menos que fuera un plan para molestar a Yami… ¡Si!... después de todo el antiguo faraón se puro como fiera al enterarse… Apenas estaban entrando las ideas en su cabeza cuando noto las manos de su Yami en su rostro¿Me escuchas Ryou?... ¿Estás bien?"

- "… Si… ¿Por qué?"

- "Te quedaste mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos, pensé lo peor…"

- "Estoy bien- Respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas"

- "Me alegra… ahora… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo me atrevería a besar a semejante cosa?"

- "Yugi no es una cosa…- Murmuró enojado con la cara todavía roja"

- "Si, ya lo sé… es tu mejor amigo y te ha salvado en muchas ocasiones…- Bakura quito sus manos del rostro de su hikari y se sentó en la cama - Por eso le debo un favor a él y a Yami"

- "¿De qué hablas?"- Preguntó Ryou parándose en frente del ladrón

- "¿Recuerdas el último duelo que tubo el faraón?... fue contra el extraño coleccionista…"

- "Si… el que te retó a duelo… más bien a los dos… - Bakura suspiró y miró a su hikari, le tomó la mano haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo"

- "Casi mueres por su culpa… me salvaste aquella vez cuando intentó atraparme en el reino de las sombras con el cetro del milenio que ya estaba en su poder, te interpusiste entre nosotros y…"

- "Me desmayé- Respondió con naturalidad como si no entendiera de lo que el ladrón le estaba hablando y olvidando la mano de este que seguía apretando la suya"

- "No fue así…- Dijo Bakura viendo pasar las imágenes en su cabeza… una luz muy segadora, un grito desesperado de su hikari y luego nada, estaba en el suelo con Ryou sobre él, inconsciente, tan blanco y frío como un hielo… esa vez se asustó al verlo así… esa vez descubrió lo mucho que le importaba… lo mucho que lo amaba… - Estabas al borde de morir, tu corazón latía tan lento que apenas si se escuchaba… Entonces llegaron el faraón y la cosa esa… esta bien, Yugi, ellos dos llegaron, hubieras visto como se puso al saber lo que te había pasado y Yami ni se diga… estaba fuera de si al verte a ti y a su hikari a punto de volverse loco… Puso bajo control la situación con el poder del rompecabezas, mandó al maniático ese al reino de las sombras pese a que no le gusta hacerlo y junto todas las energías que le quedaban para traerte de vuelta…"

- "¿Eso hizo por Yugi y por mi?"

- "Si, a decir verdad en ese momento supe que él amaba a su hikari…"

- "¿Enserio- Preguntó entusiasmado Ryou"

- "Si y también supe desde entonces que yo…- Hizo una pausa, le costaba mucho abrir sus sentimientos pero tenía que hacerlo… así que jaló a su hikari hacia él obligándolo a sentarse en sus piernas y abrazándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño- Estoy enamorado de ti… que yo t-te amo…- El ladrón acercó su cara a la de Ryou, sus labios se aproximaron hasta que por fin pudieron rozarse, luego fue algo más convertido en tiernos y pequeños besos uno tras otro, obligando a su hikari a responder extasiado por aquél calor que jamás había sentido… dejándose llevar por el deseo y el amor que le tenía a su Yami. Cuando se separaron, Ryou se le quedo viendo a Bakura con desconcierto… seguía sin creer que él estuviera enamorado- Sé que no me crees por que te eh lastimado mucho; pero estaba muy molesto… no sabia lo que hacia… o más bien, sabía que el hikari del faraón te apreciaba mucho y yo los odiaba a los dos"

- "¿Pero por qué odiabas a Yami? Él es muy bueno y…"

- "Es una rata… no lo soporto- Murmuró Bakura- En el pasado él me hizo algo terrible… algo que me dolió mucho.- Miró a su hikari directo a los ojos, si quería que lo comprendiera y su comportamiento las últimas semana, tenía que hablar con él y contarle todo- Yo estaba enamorado de él, verás… todo comenzó cuando robé un tesoro que no debía poseer, me llevaron directamente ante el faraón… entonces era un chico exquisito, su piel bronceada, sus ojos violetas, sus labios… cualquier cosa que fuera de él me volvía loco y al verlo caí rendido a sus pies… no solía bajar la mirada ante nadie; pero ante él lo hice varias veces, tan arrogante como Kaiba se porto conmigo aunque los rumores decían que su estilo no era ese, pasé días en la prisión del palacio tratando de averiguar la forma de salir de ahí, el juicio se retrasaba y la pena de muerte aún más… no sabia si el faraón estaba jugando a hacerme sufrir con mi condena o me estaba salvando. Pronto idee la manera de escapar, una noche fingí estarme ahorcando dentro de prisión, dos guardias entraron, se dieron cuenta del engaño y me escapé no sin antes dejarlos inconscientes, corrí por las mazmorras y salí directo al palacio; por los jardines, cruzando un pasillo distinguí una figura que se acercaba a donde yo estaba, me oculté entre las sombras para esperarlo, cuando llego a donde yo estaba salté encima suyo tapando su boca para que no gritara y me lo lleve a rastras para salir del palacio, estaba entrando en pánico, mi presa forcejeaba para zafarse de mis brazos; pero yo no lo dejaría libre así de fácil, no señor… sería mi prisionero y con su ayuda saldría de ahí o lo mataría. Al llegar pronto a los jardines del palacio sin notar la presencia de guardia alguno, mi presa forcejeó con más fuerza, me dio curiosidad de saber a quien llevaba, vi una fuente en mi camino y me acerqué para verlo reflejado… estábamos a pocos pasos de llegar cuando se soltó de mis brazos y corrió hacia ella, se paró sobre la orilla y nos miramos… ni siquiera gritó ni pidió ayuda, sólo me miró… mi prisionero era el mismísimo faraón… se me cayó el alma al piso, no podía controlar mis sentimientos ni emociones hacia él… era un ser perfecto, sin embargo era mi vida o la suya; recuerdo que me sonrió; pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso para ser dueño de mis actos, así que me fui sobre de él mientras él decía "espera"… más no le hice caso y lo tiré al agua… la cual de pie nos llegaba hasta los hombros… trataba de ahogarlo mientras él me decía "¿Por qué, por qué quieres ahogarme?"… luego de tanto forcejear, él consiguió calmarme cuando puso sus manos sobre mi cara y me sonrió… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo estando en esa situación, murmuró un "lo sabia" para luego besarme¡Yo no lo creía!... ¡El faraón besándome, me controlé poniendo mis manos en su cintura, luego nos separamos y siguió sonriéndome… te lo digo… ¡Todo de él me hechizaba!... oímos pasos y luces de antorchas… los guardias se acercaron y nos encontraron en esa posición… abrazados… ¿Qué crees que hizo Yami?"

- "¿Te entrego- Preguntó Ryou alzando las cejas"

- "No, todo lo contrario me salvo la vida… dijo que había caído a la fuente por accidente y que yo le había salvado la vida en vez de escapar, me dejó vivir en el palacio como sirviente y más tarde como su amante; pero entonces llegó el maldito sacerdote, desde que los presentaron supe que había algo en sus miradas, luego el faraón cambio conmigo hasta que me dijo que estaba enamorado de Seth… hirió mis sentimientos Ryou, pensé que jamás volvería a amar a nadie hasta que… bueno, hasta que apareciste tú en mi vida- Finalizó besando a su hikari en los labios, este también lo besó y comprendió todo lo que Bakura había sufrido desde un principio, sus razones para odiarlo a él y a Yami… Quizá si el ladrón le dijera de pronto que su verdadero amor es Malik, se moriría de tristeza o lo odiaría tanto como fuera posible, a él y a todo lo que amara. _Sin dejar de besarlo y presa de todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos que afloraron esa noche, Ryou se levantó de las piernas de su Yami, luego acomodo sus rodillas sobre la cama quedando de piernas abiertas, sentado sobre Bakura, con sus manos lo empujo para recostarlo en la cama mientras se seguían besando con más pasión que antes; el ladrón bajó sus manos para meterlas dentro de la camisa de su hikari para acariciar su pecho y quitársela, Ryou al sentir las manos de él dejó escapar una risita y se apartó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, comenzaban a respirar un poco agitados, sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo en la parte baja…¿Estas seguro de que quieres continuar- Preguntó Bakura, este respondió quitándose la camisa y acercándose nuevamente para besarlo, luego se movió de un lado para otro produciendo una frotación mayor entre ambos miembros, el ladrón no sabia cuando tiempo podría contener el deseo incontrolable por poseer a su hikari; pero aún seguía con el remordimiento de todo lo malo que le había hecho… Sin embargo, cuando le quito los pantalones y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras mordía su labio, esa barrera desapareció; lo abrazó para darle la vuelta colocándose sobre él, le quitó la ropa y beso su cuello mientras oía y se excitaba con los gemidos de placer que daba Ryou, besó su pecho, llegó al abdomen, lo besó también y con su boca deleito el miembro de su contra parte mientras gemía con más de placer tomando la cabeza de su Yami para que no parara…"_

_- "¡Ya no puedo más- Gimió volviéndose loco, Bakura sintiendo que era suficiente, tomó las manos de su hikari entre las suyas entrelazándolas con los dedos, se subió encima de él como lo había hecho antes su contra parte para frotar su miembro contra sus partes… luego lo besó abriéndose paso en su boca, jugando con su propia lengua y con la de Ryou; después sintió un liquido correr por sus piernas… eso era señal de que él había terminado, se separó un poco para besar su cuello mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro- Bakura…- Susurró, este lo miro a los ojos estando aún arriba de él- Quiero que lo hagas…"_

_- "Pero… - Supo muy bien a lo que se refería, aunque ya no quería lastimarlo, seria un dolor placentero… pero era dolor… "_

_- "Te amo- Le dijo sonriendo y tomando su rostro para besarlo de nuevo, eso le dio más confianza al ladrón, besó a su luz mientras acomodaba sus piernas, era una posición un tanto difícil y para besarse era complicada… puso las piernas de Ryou sobre sus hombros, tomó aire y tratando de no lastimarlo introdujo su miembro, el primero se aferró a las sabanas emitiendo sonidos como si pujara, Bakura trató de acercarse para besarlo y que no sufriera pero la posición no le daba mucho espacio… sin embargo, con ayuda de sus brazos logró aproximarse tanto para poder rozarlos con dulzura mientras se movía de arriba para abajo, Bakura gemía sintiendo mucho placer, despegó sus labios para besar su cuelo y generando más fricción entre él y Ryou mientras este gritaba _

_- "No te detengas… más… ¡OH, si!... tú sabes como me gusta… Sigue ladrón… "- La fricción aumentó, el profana tumbas se movía más rápido y con mayor fuerza mientras su hikari gemía… luego terminó soltando un liquido blanco entre las piernas de Ryou… pero antes de eso, vuelto loco por la pasión gritó_

_- "Te Amo Ryou"_

- Fin Del Flash Back -

Así que ahí estaban, el ladrón tenía entre sus brazos a su hikari, quien le daba la espalda y dormía. En verdad si se había salido con la suya: su venganza con Kaiba al saber que el faraón amaba a Yugi y que sólo lo había usado, la deuda pagada que había consistido en que Yami había querido y cuidado siempre a su querido Ryou, incluso lo revivió una vez… eran tantas cosas que en agradecimiento había hecho todo aquello por él.

Sintiendo hambre, después de la noche tan agitada que tubo, se levantó de la cama, Ryou sólo se movió un poco, más no despertó; el ladrón se vistió y salió a la calle, eran como las 9 o 10 de la mañana en sábado, así que las calles no estaban muy habitadas todavía…

/ Quizá sorprenda a Ryou preparando el desayuno - pensó sonriendo, se dirigió a una tienda comercial para hacer sus compras; pero a pocas calles de llegar a la tienda que estaba cerca de Kaiba Corp, notó que Yami iba delante de él / Su peinado es inconfundible… ¿A dónde se dirige?... lo mejor será seguirlo - El antiguo faraón parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que lo seguían, por lo que no hubo problema; lo malo llegó cuando entro a Corporación Kaiba; Bakura se imaginó lo peor, fue tras él aunque no subieron al mismo elevador, tomó otro y se bajo en el mismo piso, camino por el pasillo de las oficinas y sólo alcanzo a ver a Yami entrando a una y luego cerrando la puerta… su sortija brillo, algo no andaba bien, se recargo en la puerta para ver si oía algo y saber lo que pasaba… / Mi sortija sólo brilla cuando hay un articulo cerca; pero no brilla a menos que desconozca dicho articulo

¿Qué estaba pasando en la oficina de Kaiba?

-

**_Les dije que las cosas se iban a poner feas ;O;_**

**_... lloraré mucho... como sea... les agradezco sus comens... les prometo que en el siguiente cap me extiendo en ellos... x k sucede k salgo de la ciudad una semana y ni para cuando volver; pero eso no era lo k keria decirles... ya se me olvidó .._**

**_En fin, tnks _**

**_y good-bye!_**


	7. La paga

_Por más que traté de ponerle la bendita línea para dialogos no se pudo... no sé que le pasa a esta cosa... si alguien me puede explicar x k no entiendo... en fin... aki les traigo otro cap de mi fic... hasta el final respondi sus rrs del cap cinco y del seis... ah, y cualquier problema para interpretar lo de los dialogos y eso me dicen y les doy el linkde una pagina donde lo subi y se entiende mejor o se los mando por mail... como gusten. También quiero decir que conozco mucho de YGO, así k se verá un poco raro este cap u.ú_

_Atención... este capitulo contiene Angst y es un Death-fic o dark Fic... Les agradezco mucho por seguirlo leyendo y si no me dejan mensajes comprendere la razón..._

La paga...

No podía creer que estuviera en la oficina de Kaiba, parado frente a él sin saber que decir, el castaño se había acercado a él de la forma cariñosamente acostumbrada; pero él lo había rechazado de una manera tan brusca que parecía un espejo del propio CEO.

¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió de malas, no le gustaba nada el comportamiento de su amante

Tenemos que hablar- Le respondió firmemente dándole la cara

Tú dirás…

Yo… no sé como empezar…

Por el principio sería lo más correcto- Dijo el castaño acercándose al faraón y tratando de besarlo, más este volvió a separarse de él- ¿Quieres decírmelo de una vez?- Le gruño

Lo nuestro debe terminar- Soltó Yami poniéndose muy serio

¿Es uno de tus juegos verdad?- Sonrió nervioso Kaiba y dirigiéndose a su escritorio

Te equivocas, lo que te digo va muy enserio, yo no te amo…- La reacción del castaño no se hizo esperar, tiró varias cosas de su escritorio y se volteo a verlo con furia, el antiguo gobernante sintió miedo pero su rostro siguió sin mostrar cambio alguno

¡Así que no me amas!... ¿Me quieres explicar que fueron estas semanas para ti?

Significaron mucho; pero yo no te amo… mi corazón y todo mi ser le pertenecer a Yugi… es la única persona que puede hacer mi corazón detenerse y latir al mismo tiempo…

¡Cállate!- Kaiba estaba fuera de sí, golpeó a Yami en la cara tirándolo en el piso; el faraón se llevo una mano temblante a la cara mientras escupida sangre en el piso, el pánico se apodero de él… fue entonces cuando comenzó a temblar con los ojos casi en blanco y su mano donde había sido el golpe. El CEO estaba fuera de si, se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió uno de sus cajones y saco algo que Yami no vio antes, ni siquiera noto su presencia… era el cetro del milenio, lo que Kaiba había estado buscando por semanas y que apenas esa mañana había encontrado.- ¿Te duele faraón?- Preguntó el castaño mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de ira - Ese dolor no es nada comparado a lo que te doy a hacer… - Yami por fin reaccionó pero ya era demasiado tarde, Seto lo levantó del pecho de su ropa apuntando con el articulo del milenio

¿Qué haces con eso…?

Te daré tu merecido…

¡Suéltame Kaiba!... ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea del poder de ese articulo, ya basta!- El castaño no escuchaba, un brillo iluminó el articulo y justo en ese momento entro Bakura

¡Deja en paz al faraón!

¿Vienes a rescatarlo?- Preguntó el CEO soltando a Yami, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, se dio la vuelta para mirar al profana tumbas y reírse en su cara

Eres tan tonto Seth¿Crees poder obligar a una persona a amarte?... cuanta lastima me das

Bakura, no lo provoques- Dijo el faraón levantándose y respirando con dificultad, las cosas estaba mal, si su ahora rival tenia el cetro del milenio, quien sabe lo que estaría pensando hacer

¿Provocarlo?... Haz dicho la palabra mágica…- Respondió el ladrón sonriendo con malicia

Por favor, yo sólo quiero terminar de una vez con esto…

Es demasiado tarde Yami, tú lo provocaste y no permitiré que te alejes de mi lado

¿Lo ves Seth?... eres tan miserable que tienes que rogar por el amor de una persona tan poco importante como el faraón- Dijo Bakura soltando una carcajada, el tricolor no dejaba de sentirse mal, algún día sus actos traerían consecuencias y esa era una de ellas

¡Cállate ladrón!- Apunto el CEO con su articulo

¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos? No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerlo

¡Ya basta!- Gritó Yami y caminó hasta Bakura- Salgamos de aquí- Con todo lo que estaba pasando, se veía pálido y mareado, así que se aferró al ladrón para no caer

¿Estas bien?- El albino no pudo evitar preocuparse, conocía muy bien al antiguo gobernante y sabia que todo aquello le hacia mal

¿Crees que te dejaré ir así tan fácil?... ¡Tú me perteneces!

Yo no te pertenezco ni a ti ni a nadie…- Dijo simplemente mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la oficina

Más que al enano, tu rival, Yugi Moto- Rió Bakura burlándose del CEO

Entonces hazle como quieras- Respondió con frialdad Seth y amenazo con su cetro- Pero esta me la voy a cobrar… le causaré a tu amor el dolor más grande, uno que jamás te hubieras imaginado ni un millón de años…

¡Deja a Yugi fuera de esto!- Gritó Yami dándose la vuelta con tal rapidez que cayó al suelo, el ladrón lo ayudó a levantarse, era un hecho, aquella situación le estaba haciendo mucho daño a su ahora amigo

Ya lo verás faraón, me la pagarás… no descansaré hasta ver tu pobre y patético corazón sangrar- La respiración del faraón se aceleró… Bakura pensó que le daría un ataque, entonces riendo le dijo a Kaiba

Haber si te atreves, no creo que Ishizu, Malik o yo te permitamos hacerle algún daño a Yugi o a alguien más… vamos faraón, deja a Seth con sus juegos y amenazas… - Miró a Yami y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su respiración todavía estaba agitada, lo apoyó en si mismo para salir de la oficina cerrando la puerta y dejando a Kaiba echando maldiciones.

Cuando salieron, Bakura tomó un taxi que los llevara a su casa, pagó con el dinero que era para el desayuno romántico de él y Ryou, metió al faraón en la casa, lo sentó en el sillón y lo contemplo, todo el camino se había comportado como si fuera un zombi

Faraón… - Este se sobre salto, se abrazó a si mismo y comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, había sido una experiencia traumante y pensar que todo era culpa suya- Yami, deja de comportarte como un idiota, las amenazas de Seth no eran enserio, y ahora así lo fueran tú podrías contrarrestar su poder con el tuyo, se lo has demostrado muchas veces, puedes más que él.- No respondió nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba, entonces el ladrón se molestó mucho, se levantó de su lugar y le dio una cachetada al faraón para que reaccionara, este al sentir el golpe despertó, miro a Bakura y luego se soltó a llorar dándole la espalda - ¿Ahora qué?

¡Todo es culpa mía!.. Jamás debí hacerlo… ¡Soy una porquería… un falso como me llamo Yugi, te herí a ti a Kaiba y a él!...

¿Quieres calmarte?

¡NO PUEDO!- Bakura comenzaba a impacientarse, se sentó junto al faraón y lo obligo a mirarlo

En definitiva eres un idiota… -Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el otro no supo si reír o seguir llorando- Pero nada vas a ganar con ponerte a llorar, lo que debes hacer es conservarte cuerdo y guardar tus energías por si llegas a competir contra Kaiba, él ya te lo advirtió, y aunque nosotros estemos para ayudarte y proteger a tu hikari… no será lo mismo si no reaccionas y te pones fuerte… tan fuerte como eras y siempre has sido… Yo sé que el enamorarte de tu Aibou te cambio la vida porque jamás habías conocido un ser tan puro como él; pero entiende, hay momentos para todo, tanto para ser débil como para ser fuerte y si Seth quiere una pelea… tendrás que sacar todas tus fuerzas para enfrentarlo- Ante tales palabras, el faraón estaba sonrojado, jamás pensó oír eso de los labios del que una vez, hace muchos miles de años, había sido su enemigo.

Gracias- Fue todo lo que dijo y luego le sonrió, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta - Eres un gran amigo… me has aconsejo y ayudado mucho, con lo de Yugi, con esto y con muchas otras cosas…

Digamos que te debía un favor… -Murmuró Bakura

También quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice, no debí jugar así contigo…

Olvídalo, fue hace tanto que ya ni lo recuerdo- Mintió el ladrón, le costaba trabajo ser como era ahora después de tanto tiempo de ser un malvado, así que le dedico a Yami la mejor de sus sonrisas, quedando desde entonces como pacto y de esa manera, que serian amigos de aquí en adelante.

… … … … … … … … … …

"¡Que fácil hubiera sido terminar con ellos!... ¡Dejarles helados!... ¡Terminar para siempre con esos gusanos buenos para nada!"

Esos eran los pensamientos de Seto Kaiba encerrado desde hacia varios días en su despacho, las cortinas estaban cerradas, su laptop estaba guardada y en la mano tenia el cetro del milenio brillando…

"Él solo me estaba usando… el faraón jamás sintió nada por mi…"- Decía una y otra vez, su voz sonaba diferente, fría… como distante… parecía que se volvía loco. Mokuba no podía dejar de estar preocupado, su hermano no había sido el mismo desde hace una semana y sabia que todo se debía al extraño objeto que antes le pertenecía a Malik…

No quiero lastimarlo…- Susurraba Kaiba dejando escapar una lágrima y recordando todos los bellos momentos con Yami, aunque ahora sabia que no eran más que un engaño, en su momento fueron tan…

"Cursi, que cosa tan desagradable"- Decía poniendo una mano en su cabeza

Yo lo amaba…- Susurró de nuevo

"Pero él no me quería, no vale la pena dejarle así, hay que cobrar venganza"

No pienso lastimarlo…

"El faraón sufriràsí; pero su dolor no se comparará al mío… sufrirá por unos días, luego será todo mío… ¿No es eso lo que quiero?

Yo… No me gustaría lastima a Yami… ¡Yo lo amo!- Gritó histérico poniendo sus manos en su cabeza

"¿Permito entonces que se burle de mi?... ¿Que juegue conmigo cada vez que quiera?... ¿Permito que me trate como su juguete sexual?..."

No; pero…

"Si pude quitar de mi camino en la antigüedad al odioso ladrón… ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora con su estupido hikari? Vamos Seto Kaiba, hay que enseñarle a ese faraón que yo no soy alguien con quien se pueda o deba jugar…"- Diciendo esto, se levantó de su silla y salió de su despacho dispuesto a encontrar al faraón, quien se encontraba en esos momentos "disfrutando" de un divertido día de campo.

… … … … … … … … … …

El día estaba más hermoso de lo normal, Yami, recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la suave brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas. Era cierto que no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que Kaiba le hiciera algún daño a Yugi; pero tal como Ishizu, Malik, Bakura y Odion, le había dicho, no podía estar siempre pensando en eso o si no jamás podría vivir feliz, así que, ahí estaba, recostado sin ninguna preocupación.

Se encontraban en el parque Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Duke, Ishizu, Malik, Bakura, Yugi y Yami. Tenían más de una hora de haber comido y para entonces ya se encontraban jugando volley ball, todos, menos el faraón y el ladrón, quienes preferían estar descansando bajo la sombra del árbol. Las cosas entre estos últimos, habían mejorado cada vez más y su amistad crecía, aunque el tricolor aún se sentía triste por todas las cosas de su pasado.

¿Ahora que te ocurre?- Le preguntó Bakura, había suspirado sin darse cuenta.

Nada, es solo que…

No estarás pensando otra vez en él¿Verdad?- Se sentó de tal manera que pudiera mirar a su amigo directo al rostro, más no respondió y le dio la espalda- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

Ya lo sé- Respondió mirándolo de nuevo- Solo pensaba que las cosas han estado un poco tranquilas, además estoy preocupado por él; tenia el cetro del milenio y…

Mira, si hay algo de lo que debes estar seguro es que Kaiba no es de ese tipo de personas que se deje manipular

Aún así, no puedo dejar de estar preocupado…- Bajo la vista y no dijo nada más, Bakura tampoco dijo nada, sabia como era él y que también no habría nada más que hacer

¡Yami!- Gritó de pronto Yugi corriendo hacia él, el faraón levantó la vista y para su sorpresa, él se sentó en sus piernas mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- ¿Por qué estas tan pensativo¿Estas aburrido?

No…- Tartamudeó sonrojándose ante la muestra de cariño de su hikari, lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en los labios- Estaba pensando en lo que podríamos hacer esta noche

No sé¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- Contestó también sonrojándose, luego le beso de nuevo

¡Yugi, viejo!- Lo llamo Joey- ¿Vendrás a jugar con nosotros o no?- El chico volteó la cabeza y saludó con la mano, besó al faraón, este lo abrazó con más fuerza contra si mientras sus labios de unían con una mayor pasión; cuando se separaron, Yugi lo beso en la frente, para luego salir corriendo e ir a jugar con sus amigos.

Se ve que lo quieres mucho- Dijo el ladrón sin mirarlo

Más de lo que te imaginas…- Murmuró Yami suspirando y sin quitarle la vista encima a su amado

Siempre lo supe, se te notaba tanto, y aún no puedo olvidar lo que hiciste por él y por mí

¿Te refieres a lo de Ryou?

Si, no sé que hubiera hecho si algo malo le hubiera sucedido

Lo que importa es que ya esta bien y que todos estamos juntos

Aborrezco los finales felices- Dijo el ladrón con un gesto de desprecio, más luego sonrío- Supongo que este no será tan cursi…

Aún falta lo de Kaiba¿Recuerdas?

Ya olvídate de eso ¿Quieres?... Nosotros estamos aquí y no te dejaremos

Pero…

Nada, además, creo que el enano no sabe nada ¿Verdad?

No quiero que se preocupe, ni que nada malo le pase, lo amo tanto que no me importaría…- Yami no pudo terminar su frase, su artículo del milenio y el de Bakura, comenzaron a brillar en ese momento, el faraón se puso pálido, el ladrón se levantó de un salto

Esta cerca… - Murmuró mientras buscaba con la mirada

¡Kaiba, que sorpresa!- Exclamó Yugi, Bakura y Yami voltearon la vista hacia donde estaban y con horror observaron a un castaño más parecido a un zombi que a un antiguo CEO, tenia una gabardina negra, sus ojos eran completamente azules, como si estuviera poseído, en una mano tenia el cetro del milenio y se veía amenazador. Con un movimiento, salieron volando por los aires Ishizu y Malik, Tea gritó, Tristan, Duke y Joey se pusieron en guardia… Yugi se quedo sin saber que hacer, sin entender el motivo de la reacción de Seto.

No puede ser…- Murmuró Yami abriendo los ojos y viendo como en cámara lenta, su rival apuntaba su cetro del milenio en dirección a su amado, una gran luz iluminó el parque, se oyeron gritos de sus amigos… cuando todo se disipó, miró nuevamente; delante de Yugi, se encontraba Bakura, su sortija brillaba… al parecer había contrarrestado el ataque; pero estaba débil y cayó de rodillas, Ryou fue a auxiliarlo con Duke- ¡YUGI, CORRE!- Gritó el faraón al tiempo que Kaiba mandaba por los aires al ladrón y a los que lo ayudaban. Yugi miro a todos lados sin comprender, primero a Ishizu y Malik que estaban inconscientes en un lado, Duke, Bakura y Ryou desmayados en otro, Tea y Tristan corriendo para salvarse, Joey y Yami corriendo en su dirección y al final a Kaiba, apuntando de nuevo su cetro hacia él, otra luz cegadora y luego un par de brazos que lo tomaban por la cintura, segundos después rodando por el pasto con el rubio.

¡Yugi¡Joey!...- Gritaron Tea y Tristan deteniéndose, estaban dispuestos a regresar cuando Kaiba caminó unos pasos hacia Yami

Te lo advertí faraón- Dijo el castaño mirándolo con cierto odio, sus ojos seguían mostrando a un ser poseído por algo… por alguien… tal vez el cetro del milenio, su voz sonaba distante, fría, no era la de él.

Déjalo fuera de esto- Murmuró Yami, estaba temblando, tenía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo a la persona que amaba; pero por él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera…

No podría aunque quisiera, esta es mi venganza, te dije que tu corazón iba a sangrar… que le causaría el dolor más grande que jamás hubieras imaginado a tu amorcito...

¡No lo voy a permitir!- Gritó el faraón fuera de si, un brillo iluminó su rompecabezas, Kaiba repelió el ataque mandándolo a volar como a los demás

¡YAMI!- Gritó su hikari levantándose del suelo y mirando con los ojos como platos la escena, ahora estaba solo, Tea y Tristan no podrían hacer nada por él, todos los demás estaban desmayados o en el suelo.

Ahora es tu turno- Dijo el CEO mirando a Yugi con odio, este no supo que hacer… ¿Correr?... no… ¿Y dejar a sus amigos ahí solos?... No… Kaiba era peligroso y podía hacerles algún daño; pero lo cierto era que no buscaba a ninguno de ellos… solo a él… Ahora entendía todo, Seto estaba tras de él por lo de Yami, quería causarle un gran daño para cobrarse el engaño del faraón…

El tiempo pareció congelarse, Kaiba le apuntó con el cetro del milenio, Yugi extendió los brazos, todo era culpa suya y no deseaba que nadie más saliera herido; una luz blanca y segadora volvió a iluminar el parque, él no cerró los ojos… estaba dispuesto… no sabia porque pero él tenia que sufrir… De pronto una sombra se interpuso entre el rayo de luz y él, una voz se escuchó en su cabeza, era su lazo mental.

"Te amo… no te imaginas cuanto, no puedo permitir que mueras o que algo malo te pase por mi culpa… cuídate mucho y perdóname por lastimarte con lo de Kaiba…"- El lazo se rompió al tiempo que la luz desaparecía

¡YAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIII!- Yugi cayó hacia atrás con un cuerpo encima suyo, abrazándolo, la luz se terminó y el horror apareció en sus brazos…

¡Kaiba!- Gritó Joey corriendo hacia él, dispuesto a golpearlo… al mirarlo estaba diferente, tenia mucha tristeza en sus ojos, no parecía el mismo que hace unos momentos- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- Le preguntó con los ojos empañados en lágrimas mientras veía a Tea y Tristan, llegar donde estaban el faraón y su hikari

Yo…- Parecía desconcertado, triste y apunto de volverse loco, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él, miró a su alrededor y todos estaban despertando, si Kaiba se quedaba un minuto más ahí… no sabia de lo que sus amigos serían capaces…

Vete- Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, él parecía perdido en otra dimensión y no escuchó nada- ¡Vete Kaiba!- Le gritó, él reaccionó, momentos después salía corriendo por el parque. Joey se dio la vuelta y fue directo a donde estaban sus amigos; Yugi estaba sentado en el piso, rodeaba con sus brazos a un Yami que se encontraba sentado en sus piernas, su cara estaba hundida en su pecho y podían oírse sus sollozos, todos estaban a su alrededor, arrodillados, Tea se tapaba la cara con las manos, Tristan tenia sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, Duke y Ryou miraban a los dueños del rompecabezas del milenio sin saber que hacer, Bakura por su parte estaba de pie, dándoles la espalda a todos, derramando silenciosas lágrimas… él sabia mejor que nadie que el faraón había muerto…

Faraón…- Susurró Ishizu acercando a ellos con Malik, también se arrodillaron a su lado

Viejo… yo… - Balbuceó Joey acercándose a su amigo, puso sus manos en los hombros de este, deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón poder consolarlo de alguna manera; pero él seguía en su dolor, abrazando aún a su amado y recordando sus palabras:

/Te amo… no te imaginas cuanto, no puedo permitir que mueras o que algo malo te pase por mi culpa…/- Más lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, aún escondido en el pecho del faraón. Entonces algo ocurrió, el cuerpo de Yami comenzó a brillar, todos voltearon su mirada hacia él, incluso Bakura lo miró, Yugi levantó el rostro y contemplo a su amado… su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de una extraña luz amarilla y luego en sus propios brazos comenzó a disolverse en un polvo muy brillante… como si fuera polvo de estrellas…

¡Faraón!- Gritaron Ishizu, Malik y Bakura

¡Yami!- Gritaron Tea, Tristan, Ryou y Joey. Yugi contempló unos instantes al antiguo gobernante egipcio hacerse polvo entre sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos y su boca se abrió ligeramente… al reaccionar, apretó sus labios con dolor, cerró sus ojos dejando caer más lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si así pudiera impedir que se fuera. El faraón desapareció en los brazos de su hikari, este quedó abrazándose a sí mismo

¡NOOOOOOO!... ¡YAAAAAAMIIIIIIIII!- Gritó quedando inconsciente en ese momento, sus amigos trataron de hacerlo reaccionar, conociendo muy bien, que cuando despertara, un dolor lo esperaría… el dolor más grande de su vida. Bakura se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo una profunda tristeza, su mejor amigo había dejado de existir.

**… … … … … … ... … … … … …**

**TT… ya sé que me pase con este cap… no fue mi intención... bueno si… ya lo tenia todo fríamente calculado… pero no nunca pensé llorar TT… y ahora estoy sensible porque acabo de ver la ova de hades en SS… en fin… respondo sus mensajes**

**RR del cap 5**

**LaDiosaDin:** _¿Te gusta la pareja de Yami x Yugi?... a mi más o menos… me gusta más de Yami x Kaiba; pero como es mi primer fic yaoi, quise probar con esta n.nU. Con gusto leo tu fic, lo buscare y te dejo un mensaje ok?... tnks por leer _

_**Hiasaki:** ¿cómo que imperceptibles?… eso no lo entendí ... bueno, yo ya tenia planeado que ellos dos se quedaran juntos n.nU… x k como decía con Kida, estoy probando hacer un fic de cada pareja o.o xD. Animo, tú puedes escribir lemon ;)… claro que obtuve ayuda… mi bobio me ayudo a escribirlo y aunque fue un poco desagradable… lo escrbi y no lo volví a leer xDDD… mejor asi y no me traumo "roll"_

**Kida Luna **_n.nU… pues ya no me acuerdo ... pero como sea, es que todo mundo dice que soy fresa… y una vez lei en tu perfil que a ti te chocaba la gente así…acepto que a veces lo sea x soy super vanidosa, adoro ir de compras y del salon de belleza no salgo xD… pero solo cuando estoy enojada me comporta de manera chocante xD… En fin, tnks por el rr… es muy agradable saber que siempre cuento con tus mensajes TT ¿Quién se besa con todos? O.o… Yami?... Bakura?... ¿Quién es el ojon?... es Yugi? Bueno… me tarde en actualizar x que estuve fuera de la ciudad y mis tios no me dejaban llevar mi laptop… my aunt decia que iba a pasear y me dijo un montón de cosas de las cuales solo oí el bla…bla… y bla… "roll eyes"… Espero que te gustara el cap 5_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **_¿Enserio te gustó? "."… me alegro mucho n.n… yo sé que el fic prometía ser un Kaiba x Yami… pero me pareció justo… como dices… cada uno con su cada cual xDDDD ... En fin… a mi también me gusta ver a Yami enojado ñ.ñ xDDD… y gracias, vere si puedo hacer más… y por cierto que hice uno de Seto x Joey donde te puse en agradecimientos "." Nos vemos después y gracias por leer el fic. _

**o-o-o-**

**RR del cap 6**

**Yami Atemu Kaiba:** _Hello!... que gusto leerte "."… no te preocupes… al menos me escribiste en este cap. Bueno… gracias por el apoyo n.n… sus comentarios son los que me inspiraron para seguir inscribiendo, sobre todo considerando que antes no me gustaba el yaoi x.x… en fin… escribi otro de Seto x Joey donde te puse en agradecimientos xD… y… estoy escribiendo uno de Yami x Seto… próximamente lo pondre (cuando termine de escribir uno de sanit seiya .)… en fin…Sobre la vida pasada… que bueno que lo dices... me diste una idea para el siguiente capitulo!... muchas gracias n.n… y la verdad eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió para justificar el hecho de que bakura odiara tanto al faraón, siendo que no conozco mucho de este anime y neta que sus vidas me fallan ¿se nota? xD Me alegra que te gustara el lemon "."… aunque enserio, mi bobio me ayudo a escribirlo, yo puse todo, él me lo dicto más o menos como debía quedar y no lo volví a leer… de hecho aún no lo hago jajajajaja… Y las consecuencias pues ya las conoces uu … Kaiba prometio causarle un dolor inimaginable a Yugi y lo cumplió quitándole a Yami... Me alegra haberte podido salur… nos vemos!_

**Rya Reil Miyu:** _bueno, se supone que Yami queda con Yugi después del cap cinco… pero con este… el destino es incierto ñ.ñU xD… muchas gracias por leerlo… y aunque a mi no me guste mucho la pareja de Yami x Yugi… no hay de otra para este fic… chao! n.n _

**diosa Atena**: _hola!... muchas gracias por leer el fic… espero que te guste n.n ... Bueno… Bakura ya amaba a Ryou, solo que no se lo había confesado aún, y sobre el beso… pues en el cap seis, explique x k pasaban todas esas cosas n.n …De todos modos es un hecho que ellos termian juntos… por eso no te preocupes. Sobre el lemon nn"… pues… mi novio me dijo más o menos como podía escribirlo, fue de mucha ayuda… y concuerdo contigo en esa parte; pero él dijo que eso sonaría más eh… bueno… que eso gustaría más… aunque otras personas prefieran otra cosa u otros diálogos… no sé xD… en fin… gracias por todo y tnks por leer _

**Hisaki: **_No… en realidad aun no lo eran… Bakura le dijo a Yami que amaba a su hikari; pero no tenian una relación… al menos nunca puse eso ... sorry por la confusión n.nU ... Según mi amiguis Aniel, la historia de Bakura y Yami es más triste como dices, x qe ellos eran amigos y creo que el faraón lo traiciono o algo así… en realidad no sé mucho de eso… no soy super fan de YGO… y las cosas que sé son por ella, por my twin sisther o por algunas webs… pero en si no sé nada de nada xDDD... Y… no, no lo lei otra vez xD… nada más lo puse como mi novio me dio la idea, lo leía para revisarlo pero por párrafos, nunca de corrido como los fics normales… aunque en saint seiya vi un fic muy lindo donde incluia lemon de una manera muy tierna… me gusto mucho… no sé como explicarlo… pero bueno… haber si dejo de cohibirme tanto con esto y escribo algo mejor xD… nos vemos luego y gracias por leer fic "."_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **_jajajaja… bueno…me alegro que te gustara… no salio como yo hubiera querido… pero bueno xD… mi novio me ayudo a escribirlo y es que su mejor amigo es gay y pues… ellos tienen experiencia xD. Ejem… pues como podrás leer arriba, así fue… Seto era Seth… T.T… pobre Yami… otra vez me dieron ganas de llorar y me suicidaré con una galleta salada xD. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y espero que con este cap no te defraudara. _

**MauSii-Chan**: _hola!... me alegra que te gustara el fic "." y muchas gracias también leerlo… ¿Enserio te gusta como escribo? "."… gracias! Te vas a ganar el cielo!.. jejeje ya me subiste el autoestima xD… en fin… gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando a pesar de este cap._

**Kida: **_Si, ya sé xDDD… siempre puedo contar con tu rr "." Rex hablaba de Bakura cuando dijo que ese tio se había chingado a todos?... Pues sorry por ponerlo hasta ahora; pero estaba terminando de hacer unos pks cambios y además tenia que responder los rr y casi no tenia tiempo u.u… deje mi pagina mucho time sin arreglar y como ya es marzo tengo que actualizarla… además estoy tratando de formar un club de yaoi ahí o.o xDAsí k ya no te preocupes Kida n.nU… creo que en lo único que tendrás que trabajar será en que me guste el lemon x k de plano no puedo… _

.-.-

**En fin… espero que pesar de este capitulo, muchos no kieran matarme ... sayonara!Pues muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes "."… ojala que este capitulo no les kite el interés en el fic u.u… Yo les dije que las cosas se iban a poner color hormiga T.T**

**Y… aún falta el final… ¿Bakura se vengara?... ¿Kaiba pensara en el suicidio?... ¿Yugi terminara en un hospital psiquiátrico?... ¿Joey lo consolara ya que Kaiba no lo ama?...**

**o…**

**…**

**Alguien me matara antes de que pueda si quiera terminar el final? xD**

**lo sé… mal chiste… Mejor me callo… nos vemos después.**


	8. Dolor No sé lo k siento

**_Ya lo sé... me tarde mucho con este capitulo; pero es que no saia k poner... además tengo una terrible... eh... preocupacion? o.OU... da lo mismo, ya la resolvere con el sig cap .._**

**_En fin, aki les traígo, agradeciendoles una vez más sus mensajes..._**

_**Este cap es un Song Fic, habla de la demencia que tiene el pk Yugi x la muerte de ya-saben-quien... xDD eso me recordo a Harry Potter... como sea... la canción es de Belinda, yo sé k no a muchos les gusta; pero a mi, además no importa si ella la canta, a mi me gusta la letra, en fin... aki esta... espero k les guste**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dolor... "No sé lo que siento"**

_**La ilusión se va de mí, como el aire al respirar…**_

_**Tu amor ya lo perdí, como el sueño al despertar…**_

_**La luna saldrà de nuevo otra vez, y tú, mi amor, no estarás**_

No había luz en la habitación, las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas, era como si estuviera prohibida la entrada para cualquier ser viviente o para cualquier cosa que despidiera un aire de felicidad. Llevaba encerrado en esa habitación por lo menos tres días, sus lágrimas habían dejado de salir por esos ojos violetas… esos ojos que un día había denotado tanta alegría y vida como ningunos otros, se veían opacos, muertos… desdichados.

El dolor en su corazón seguía ahí, era como si una gran estaca se hubiera clavado en él sin ser removida, sin algo que pudiera calmar su dolor… su único consuelo era el saber que podía cerrar los ojos de un momento a otro y no despertar jamás, abrazarse a la muerte y no saber nada de nada, ni de nadie… eso era lo mejor.

Él no tenía corazón para desearle ningún mal a nadie, ni siquiera a Kaiba, el culpable de todo; y es que no tenía corazón porque él se lo había arrebatado matando a Yami, el antiguo faraón… lo que termino por acabar con Yugi.

Se pregunta si hubiera sido mejor no decirle que estaba enamorado de él, se arrepiente de haberle dado esa noche a entender que si lo amaba… de no haberlo hecho, Yami seguiría confundido o estaría "seguro" de amar a Kaiba y no a él. Al menos, seguiría ahí… con vida.

Su alegría esta desaparecida, todo lo que le queda es dolor… no sabe cuando terminara; solo sabe que es lo único que no lo ah dejado desde el día en el parque, día en que todos lo abandonaron… aunque no sea cierto

**… o … o … # Flash Back # … o … o …**

"Cuando el cuerpo de Yami desapareció en los brazos de Yugi, este perdió el conocimiento, sus amigos trataron de hacerlo reaccionar, Tea recargo su cabeza en sus propias piernas, Tristan le daba aire, Joey y todos los demás se quedaban sin saber que hacer, Bakura seguía de rodillas, con su rostro agachado, tirando silenciosas lágrimas, sus puños cerrados en el pasto, maldiciendo a los dioses por aquella mala jugada de la vida... ¡Tanto odiaba al faraón antes… y ahora que eran amigos se moría! Lo peor de todo era que se sentía culpable, de haber dejado a Yami quedarse con Kaiba... de nunca haber tratado de ayudarle… tal vez él seguiría vivo… el enano sufriría; pero al menos el faraón… bueno, la situación era como una moneda con dos caras: si no lo hubiera ayudado, quizá las cosas jamás se habrían aclarado entre ellos y nunca se hubieran acercado tanto para ser amigos; pero también estaba la otra cara, donde Yami moría dejando un vacío en su vida ¿Qué valoraba más?... ¿Una discusión con el faraón por ser un santurrón o una de sus tantas sonrisas sinceras que le demostraban lo agradecido que estaba con la vida por permitirle componer las cosas con su antiguo amigo y amante?"

"Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando unos brazos lo aprisionaron; no tenia ni que mirarlo, ni siquiera abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que esa persona era Ryou, que viendo su dolor, trataba de consolarlo brindándole su calor propio… Pero no fue lo único que le dio, si no la respuesta que estaba buscando… El faraón había dado su oportunidad de vivir una vez más, por la persona que amaba, misma que era una persona sumamente especial para el ser que él mismo quería."

"No había que pensarlo dos veces, Ryou estaba sufriendo por el dolor de su mejor amigo, lo que también lo hacía sufrir a él… en definitiva, Kaiba se la iba a pagar muy caro. Haciéndose presa de él, la furia; empujó a su hikari a un lado, se levanto del pasto echando chispas de fuego por los ojos, dispuesto a ir tras el estupido CEO"

"¿Bakura, a donde vas?"- Preguntó muy asustado Ryou levantándose del suelo, el albino no lo escuchó y se fue caminando por donde Kaiba se había ido.

"Ladrón, quédate donde estas"- Dijo Ishizu poniéndose de pie, de nuevo nada

"Bakura, no tiene caso buscar venganza, el faraón esta…"

"¡Cállate Malik!"- Gritó dándose la vuelta, Tristan dejo de hacerle aire a Yugi, Joey se puso en pie al igual que Duke- "¡Ustedes no hicieron nada por él!

"Tú sabes que tratamos…"

"¡Tratar no es suficiente!"

"Ninguno de nosotros sabia que Kaiba venía con esas intenciones"- Le dijo Joey, viendo el silencio que se había hecho

"¡Tal vez tú no lo sabias pero ellos si!"- Ryou, Tea, Duke, Tristan y el rubio, se quedaron viendo unos a otros, luego miraron extraños a Ishizu, Malik y Bakura pidiendo una explicación

"Amigos¿De qué esta hablando?"- Dijo la chica castaña refiriéndose a los Ishtar, ninguno supo que contestar

"¡Kaiba amenazó al faraón con hacerle daño al enano si no regresaba con él¡Dijo que le causaría el dolor más grande que jamás se hubiera imaginado!"

"¿Qué?"- Gritaron los 4

"¡Ellos sabían de la amenaza, yo le prometí al faraón que no pasaría nada y miren!- Bakura no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar

"Entonces todo es culpa mía"- Dijo una voz débil, habían estado tan entrados en la discusión que no vieron a Yugi reaccionar, se levantó del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, de sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas y su semblante notaba tanta pena y tristeza, que partieron el corazón del ladrón

"No digas tonterías… tú no tienes…"

"¡Claro que la tengo!"- Gritó apretando los puños- "¡Yo estaba dispuesto a morir si eso era lo que Kaiba quería!

"Yugi…"- Comenzó a decir Joey

"¡NO!... ¡YO MATÉ A YAMI, TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!

"No sabes lo que dices…"- Trató de decir de nuevo el rubio, su amigo estaba tan alterado que podía sentir miedo en el mismo de que se volviera loco o peor…

"¡CLARO QUE SÉ LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!... ¡YAMI MURIÓ POR MI CULPA...!"- No pudo terminar su oración porque un golpe de Bakura lo tumbo al piso

"¡Ya cierra la boca, maldito desagradecido!"- Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y en su cara podía verse el dolor que le causaba cada palabra que decía- "El faraón murió por ti, porque te amaba… no solo porque le gustara siempre hacerse la victima y ser un mártir… si no porque realmente sentía algo muy profundo por ti… algo que jamás ha sentido por nadie y que es muchísimo más fuerte y grande que sus deseos de seguir con vida y aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos fue dada… ¿Lo entiendes ahora enano?... _La verdadera prueba del amor, esta en sacrificarse por el ser amado, aún a costa del dolor propio_"- El albino cerró sus ojos recordando las palabras de su amigo

_"Se ve que lo quieres mucho"- _Dijo Bakura mirándolo, en los ojos de él aparecía un brillo que jamás se había imagina ver, un brillo que ni él ni Seth pudieron darle

_"Más de lo que te imaginas…"_- Murmuró, aunque el ladrón pudo escuchar con toda claridad sus palabras, todo indicaba que era feliz y si Yami era feliz, él también lo era. Entonces tocaron el tema de Kaiba y su amenaza

_"Creo que el enano no sabe nada ¿Verdad?"_

_"No quiero que se preocupe, ni que nada malo le pase, lo amo tanto que no me importaría"_

Ahora sabía lo que el antiguo faraón quería decirle, que no le importaría dar su vida por él y se preguntaba si podría hacer lo mismo por Ryou. Abrió sus ojos y se dirigió hacia su amado, lo abrazó y lloro en su hombro, ya no tenia intención de discutir ni hacer nada.

Por su parte, Yugi seguía en el suelo, con una mano donde lo había golpeado el ladrón, con los ojos en blanco… parecía hipnotizado… en su mente resonaban sus últimos momentos con su amor…

_"¿Por qué estas tan pensativo¿Estas aburrido?"- _Preguntó sentado sobre las piernas del faraón, no le gustaba ver triste ni serio a su otro yo, por lo que corrió para abrazarlo y tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor

"_No…"_- Tartamudeó sonrojándose, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba en él, lo nervioso que se ponía siempre que Yugi trataba de ser cariñoso con él; Yami lo abrazó por la cintura… lo hizo sentirse protegido, le dio un dulce beso en los labios... lo hizo sentirse vivo- _Estaba pensando en lo que podríamos hacer esta noche _

"_No sé¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_"- No podía evitar sonrojarse, estar con él, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo lo hacia desearlo cada vez más…

"_¡Yugi, viejo!_"- Se escuchaba la voz de su amigo rompiendo el encanto- _¿Vendrás a jugar con nosotros o no?_- Adoraba a sus amigos; pero le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más con Yami, por lo que le besa de nuevo, el beso es más profundo, como un adiós disfrazado de dolor y dulzura a la vez; Yugi no puede evitar sentirse mal al pensar que el faraón ya sabia lo que podría ocurrir… si tan solo se hubiera quedado unos minutos más con él, ambos habría muerto, o al menos solo él…

_"Te amo… no te imaginas cuanto, no puedo permitir que mueras o que algo malo te pase por mi culpa… cuídate mucho y perdóname por lastimarte con lo de Kaiba…"_- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Yami antes de morir y Bakura tenia razón, el faraón se sacrifico porque amaba tanto a Yugi que no quiso que algo malo le pasara…

Tal vez la amenaza había pasado… pero una cosa era cierta, Kaiba cumplió su palabra: le causó el peor dolor de toda su vida… le quitó a su Yami…

"¿Yugi?"- Joey esta a su lado mirándole con tristeza, él le corresponde la mirada, quiere hablar; pero no puede, todo lo que hace es mover sus temblorosos labios sin articular palabra, de sus ojos siguen brotando lágrimas de dolor y de su corazón gotas de sangre... el pánico se hace presa de él y se arroja sobre los brazos del rubio, llorando… hasta que ya no puede más y de nuevo se desmaya.

Sus amigos callan, ya no saben que decir ni hacer, son presas de su propio dolor, de su propia soledad y culpa de algunos. Su única opción ahora es llevar al joven Yugi a su casa, dejarle ahí y esperar… esperar hasta que su corazón sane… aunque eso pueda tardar mucho tiempo.

**… o … o … # Fin del Flash Back # … o … o …**

Ahora estaba ahí, solo, sin ninguna compañía, su abuelito seguía de viaje en Egipto, sabia que no tardaría en llegar; pero ya no le importaba nada…

_**A veces no entiendo, no sé lo que siento**_

_**¡Quisiera saber que hice mal!**_

_**Y nunca te podré decir…**_

_**Que muero por que estés aquí,**_

_**Ser fuerte es mi decisión**_

Su mente se vuelve hueca, ya no halla respuestas, parece perdido en la nada y todo es confusión; ha decidido no llorar más, piensa que hacerlo es un signo de debilidad… no le dará la victoria tan fácilmente a Kaiba.

Los pensamientos son tan confusos… incluso llega a pensar que Yami muere porque no desea estar más con él.

Ahora le odia, por dejarlo y por no amarlo como debería…

/ "¡Ya cierra la boca, maldito desagradecido!" /- Bakura le grita dentro de su cabeza -/ "El faraón murió por ti, porque te amaba… no solo porque le gustara siempre hacerse la victima y ser un mártir… si no porque realmente sentía algo muy profundo por ti… algo que jamás ha sentido por nadie y que es muchísimo más fuerte y grande que sus deseos de seguir con vida y aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos fue dada… ¿Lo entiendes ahora enano?" /

Cierra sus ojos con dolor, las palabras del ladrón están por arrancarle algunas lágrimas… quisiera tener al faraón cerca para abrazarlo... besarlo y disculpase con él…

Pero…

Abre sus ojos frustrado; no puede llorar… no debe hacerlo… quiere hacerse el fuerte… tiene que serlo… nadie más lo será por él…

Se agarra la cabeza con todo el dolor de su corazón, siente que sus ideas no se conectan… teme volverse loco; se levanta del suelo fastidiado y se recuesta en la cama boca abajo, no quiere pensar en nada más que en morir… dejar de existir… eso es todo lo que quiere…

_**Tu recuerdo es una flor, el perfume de tu voz,**_

_**Tu silencio es un rumor, que me llena de dolor.**_

_**Y en algún rincón de mi corazón**_

_**Amor, siempre tú quedaras.**_

Boca abajo en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, no puede evitar sentir el olor del faraón… a pesar de que han transcurrido seis días de su partida.

Tal vez lo mejor seria olvidarse de él… no le hacia ningún bien seguir con su recuerdo aún presente… y tampoco no era grato saber que lo había perdido; aunque él… vivía en Yugi

¿Yami?- Dice como si estuviera sentado ahí, junto a él, como otras tantas noches, incluso cuando el faraón vivía en su interior. – Aun recuerdo el primer día que supe lo mucho que te amaba... me confundí tanto por este nuevo sentimiento... no sabes cuanto… Todo comenzó desde el primer duelo que tuvimos con Kaiba, tú me dabas esa confianza y seguridad que yo necesitaba apara enfrentarme a él… para enfrentarme a todos mis enemigos, siempre estuviste conmigo y lo que más amaba de ti era tu entrega, tu confianza… ¡Todo de ti me gustaba!- Su voz de quebró; pero ni una lágrima salió de sus ojos, se sentó en la cama de nuevo con los brazos apoyados en las piernas, soltó un suspiro y siguió. – Cuando supe que te quería, lloré como loco¡Sabia que podía perderte al día siguiente en ese maldito duelo con el coleccionista!... ¡Y como me odié por saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar que pelearás!... Me levanté de la cama esa mañana, la noche anterior me quede dormido en tus brazos, embelezado por tus ojos… maravillado con todo tu ser… No encontré rastro de ti, supe que debiste irte sin mi… ¡NO QUISISTE DESPEDIRTE COMO AHORA!- De nuevo estuvo apunto de llorar, cerró los ojos y sus puños… dio fuertes golpes a la cama mientras permanecía con su cabeza agachada…conteniendo su llanto…

_**A veces no entiendo, no se lo que siento**_

_**¡Quisiera saber que hice mal!**_

_**Y nunca te podré decir…**_

_**Que muero por que estés aquí**_

_**Ser fuerte es mi decisión**_

No puede contener sus sentimientos… todos llegan como un horrible remolino a su cabeza y corazón… a remover todo de nuevo: su dolor, su odio… su amor por Yami.

Esta tan confundido que quiere gritarle al faraón que lo odia…

Luego se arrepiente y quiere decirle que lo ama…

Sus ojos se ensombrecen mucho más que antes, los aprieta con mayor fuerza reteniendo las ganas de llorar. No se va a ser tan débil para darles el gusto de llorar… que se conformen con verle en ese estado si quieren, o mejor de no verle; pero no va a llorar… ¡Nunca!

_**Tu sonrisa esta en mi, **_

_**Tu recuerdo se quedo…**_

_**¡Quítame este dolor…!** _

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama con los brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza, sus ojos permanecían cerrados… Luego los abrió, estaban bastante vidriosos, miraba el techo en busca de algo que le devolviera su tranquilidad… ¡Su vida!... aunque eso sea imposible, él ya no está. Su rostro aparece en su mente, su último beso, su último abrazo… la última vez que se entregaron mutuamente… el último minuto que pasaron juntos, antes de que Kaiba hiciera su aparición… ¡Maldito!... ¡Si pudiera tener al menos un poco de su sangre tan fría, no dudaría ni un minuto en atraparlo… en vengarse tal como Bakura había querido!... pero se acobardó, no quiso hacer nada que pudiera perjudicar a Ryou, nada que pusiera mal a su amante; además no era problema suyo, todo era culpa de Yugi, de no haberse puesto en su camino… de jamás haberse fijado en el faraón…

/ Tan ardiente e inalcanzable como un sol /- Pensó Yugi apretando los puños. Si quería sobre vivir sin él, tendría que buscar la manera, tal vez enamorarse de alguien más… Joey estaría bien para empezar, era el unció que le visitaba y traía de comer, era como un perro que no importa cuantas veces eches, él seguía ahí… visitándolo -/ Eso fue cruel /- Se reprendió al pensar así en su amigo. -/ Antes lo tenia todo y ahora no poseo nada… y es que no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti… incluso la última de tus caricias fue la peor de las heridas… me dejas un sabor tan amargo que apenas puedo sobre vivir sin la necesidad de volver a besarte.

_**Quisiera saber entender,**_

_**Como reparar el dolor**_

_**Que siento en mi corazón,**_

_**Si ya no te tengo mi amor**_

Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos… la cual seco con rabia, se pegó con enojo en la cara con ambas manos… no podía permitirse llorar… no ahora que había estado evitándolo por tres días...

¿Pero quién podría aguanta tanto sufrimiento por tanto tiempo y sin derramar algunas lágrimas?

Muchos dicen que el llanto es el mejor método para descargar el dolor más profundo y vivir en paz; pero sencillamente era imposible hacerlo, darle la oportunidad a Kaiba de mirarlo llorar… pensando que el articulo del milenio que poseía, le permitía verlo como una bola de cristal, para darse cuenta de que había cumplido muy bien su amenaza y que el pobre Yugi estaba llorando por su gran perdida… no señor… no lo permitiría… el CEO se quedará con las ganas de verlo hundido, quizá podría conformarse con quitarle su vida normal: salir con sus amigos, sonreír de vez en cuando, tener vida en sus ojos… comparado con el de antes, este Yugi no era más que una débil y oscura sombra.

No supo cuando; pero entre tantos sentimientos confusos, se quedo dormido…

_Era un parque muy hermoso, el pasto estaba más verde de lo normal, incluyendo las hojas de los árboles; el viento los mecía sin cesar tirando a los alrededores las horas… era un espectáculo maravilloso. Abajo del árbol, recargado en él… se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba ver…alguien que no solo se había conformado con desaparecer de su vida, si no también de sus sueños… _

_Yugi se quedo sin saber que decir, se quedo congelado viendo a su amor, sentado bajo aquél árbol, con los ojos cerrados… sintiendo tanta paz como jamás en su vida la había sentido. _

_**A veces no entiendo, no se lo que siento…**_

_Otra vez el remolino de emociones se hizo presa de él: quiso correr a su lado, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, caricias y esas palabras que tan nerviosas ponían al faraón; pero también estaban esos sentimientos de frustración y odio, donde quería correr, ahorcarlo, decirle que lo odiaba por tanta soledad y dolor que le estaba y había causado… ¡Maldito Yami! Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, a correr a cualquier otro lado donde la locura dejara de perseguirlo. _

_**¡Quisiera saber que hice mal!..**_

_"¿Aibou?"- Escuchó la voz detrás de él, del faraón. Yugi abrió los ojos, se sonrojo levemente sintiendo la brisa en su rostro y se dio la vuelta. –"¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo extrañado, pero sonriendo; para entonces estaba a poco metros de él. El más pequeño se le quedo viendo como bicho raro, entonces el faraón lo abrazó… suave… apacible… apasionado… así fue aquél abrazo. Yugi seguía sin reaccionar, hasta que aventó a Yami aún lado. –"¿Qué te pasa?_

_"Me dejaste…"- Respondió mirándolo y sin creer que tenia enfrente suyo al amor de su vida. _

_**Y nunca te podré decir…**_

_"Yo… Yugi… _

_"Te moriste"- Dijo en tono frío; pero no iba a llorar, ni a él ni a nadie le daría ese justo_

_"Tú no deberías estar aquí"- Dijo en lamento mirándolo con suma tristeza _

_"No estoy aquí por gusto"- Respondió de mala gana y cruzando los brazos_

_"Pero no puedes ni debes… regresa con tus amigos, ellos te necesitan"- Tomo sus manos haciendo que abriera los ojos bastante sorprendido- "Yo te necesito allá" _

_"Yo no quiero…"- Comenzó a decir; pero entonces el cuerpo, cara y manos de Yami se fueron alejando… era como si él mismo retrocediera o algo así, no podía entender como estaba sucediendo todo aquello… primero estaba con el faraón… no quería hablarle y ahora que se alejaba de él quería decirle lo mucho que le amaba… _

_**Que muero por que estés aquí**_

¡Yami!- Gritó sobre saltado extendiendo su brazo hacia el aire y sentado en la orilla de la cama, como si tratara de alcanzarlo. Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla… se tapó la cara con las manos para quitarse aquellas imágenes… En vez de portarse así con él le hubiera dicho cuanto lo necesitaba… lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que moría por tenerlo consigo… -Ya basta, no lo soporto… que pare por favor… no puedo más… - Decía una y otra vez, se tapaba la cara con ambas manos mientras se balanceaba de un lado para otro. Y de Nuevo pasó, la demencia se apodero de él, se secó con furia las lágrimas que acaban de salir de sus ojos…

_**Ser fuerte es mi decisión.**_

Otra vez lo decidió, no lloraría, no más… Yami y sus estúpidas pesadillas podían irse por el caño, ya estaba arto, no sufriría por él más, seguiría ahí, encerrado en el profundo silencio de su cuarto y su corazón, sin derramar más lágrimas.

_**A veces no entiendo, no sé lo que siento**_

_**¡Quisiera saber que hice mal!**_

_**Y nunca te podré decir…**_

_**Que muero por que estés aquí,**_

_**Ser fuerte es mi decisión**_

Se quedo mirando el vacío, recordó cuando desapareció entre sus brazos… ahora no sabia si reír o llorar, su mente ahora se perdió en la primera noche que se entregó a él… dudaba si lo había hecho por amor o por deseo, luego el sueño… ¿Debió decirle que lo extrañaba o que le gustaba que estuviera muerto?... Se sintió miserable…

_**Mi decisión…**_

No lloraría… no más… ¿Por qué seguirse atormentando?.. Soltó una enorme carcajada, burlándose de su propio dolor. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, con la misma posición que antes de soñarlo, y de nuevo lo recordó… su cercanía en aquél sueño, su sonrisa al verlo…

_**Tu recuerdo es una flor,**_

_**El perfume de tu voz.**_

Le dolió la cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera pensando todo eso y sintiendo aquellas emociones tan horribles, tan… impropias de él…

/ _La verdadera prueba del amor, esta en sacrificarse por el ser amado, aún a costa del dolor propio. _/- Resonaron las palabras de Bakura en su cabeza… Yami tanto lo amaba y él se portaba como un parásito reclamándole algo por lo que no tenía ninguna culpa… encima de que todo lo había hecho por él, sacrificando lo que más amaba aparte de él, su vida, para salvarle de un destino incierto. En verdad necesitaba ayuda…

Fue cuando tocaron la puerta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Es un poco confuso, ya lo sé uu... pero así es la demencia y la frase de la vdd prueba del amor, la saque de mi religion n.nU... kien diria k en misa se pueden encontrar cosas interesantes xD... como sea... respondo susmensajes ok?_**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: _Hi!... pues si... lo mismo me paso a mi, cuand lo estaba escribiendo me puse a llorar y eso solo lo hice cuando murieron todos los caballeos x la culpa de la perra idiota de SK... en fin... x cierto, gracias por leer mi fic de Camus x Milo n.n... yo también sentí feo cuando lo ahorco ;O; aunque apenas me hago fan y me confu un poco al principio ahora me gusta mucho SS... sobre el fic, yo tenia planeado matar a golpes a Seto; pero si hago eso... ya no podré seguir el sig cap... y él es muy importante o.o... Como sea, te agradezco mil x leerlo!... Nos vemos después y gracias por todo_

**keyq**: _jeje... no soy buena escritora... en realidad sy un poco floja x k prefiero los dialogos xDDD... pero bueno... me alegra k te alla gustado y espero que este capitulo te guste tambien... sé k se ve enrredado... pero así es la locura xD... nos vemos luego y tnk you x leer_

**caballero-reina12**: _digamos k no se van a quedar las cosas así, Yugi esta destrozado y sus amigos lo kieren mucho... ahora, el sueño k tubo representa "algo"... esta medio confuso... pero bueno, muchas gracias por leerlo n.n... aproposito que me gusto mucho tu fic donde ponesla cancion de Linda... nos vemos y tnks de nuevox el comen_

**Hisaki Raiden:** _Hello!... me alegro mucho cuando recibo sus mensajes... y ustedes me dan la inspiracion k necesito... muchas gracias n.n... La paga es name de una canción de Juanes en la k me inspiré y si te fijas le queda perfecta a su situación... aunque tenia k venir Seth a descomponer todo... grrr!... en fin... Yo apesar de ser la escritora y sabes k sucederàodio más a Kaiba n.nUUU... pero ya verás x k xDDD... en fin... nos vemos y muchas gracias por los mensajes; espero que sigas pronto tu fic de Kaiba con Yugi... chao!_

**Dark artemisa :** _Bueno... xDDD... es que... jajajaja... ¿creerás que mi mayor sueño es morir desagranda? o.o... xD... sorry... Si te fasina ver sufrir a las persona, quizá te guste más este cap que todos los demás n.nU... bueno... gracias por el mensaje y nos vemos pronto_

**Kida Luna**: _n.nU... bueno... es k no me acuerdo k estaba buscando y vi lo de Belinda; pero de todos modos ya había leído un fic tuyo o.o.. uno k x cierto es de mis favoritos n.nUU... como sea... Joey kiere a kaiba... cap dos... ahí lo dice xD... Y no te preocupes... lo mismo hago yo jajajaja... me llevo como cinco fics diarios de muchas paginas, los leo cuando no tngo nada mejor k hacer y luego opino... aunque ya me atore con uno de Milo x Camus ... pero bueno, ojala les alla gustado este cap x k aki sufre mucho el ojon xDDD... bueno Yugi... nos vemos luego y gracias por leer. _

**Rya: **_Te agradezco mil tu mensaje!... y tu opinion es muy importante x k me ah dado en que pensar... quizá si lo haga... auqnue ya tengo planeado lo k va a pasar, creo k es más facil hacer lo k dices k lo k yo keria jajajaja... como sea... mcuhas gracais!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**_Digan lo que digan, escribo pésimo, oséa, a mi de plano no me gusta ;O;... pero de todos modos gracias... sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi ya k me estoy retractando de ser fan yaoi ... jeje... en fin..._**

**_Hablando del Fic... el proximo cap quizá sea el último... necesito sus opiniones... kieren k sea el último cap? o.o... o hago un epilogo o esa cosa! xD... tendrá un mejor desenlace, se sabrán más cosas del pasado de Yami con Seth, Bakura y hasta Jou... me dicen ok?... nos vemos y gracias de nuevo!_**


	9. Un ángel llamdo Joey

_Hello!... chicos... sorry por la tardanza... es k se me dificulto mucho la exitencia estos dos meses T.T... ojala que nadie kiera matarme... y k no dejen de leer el fic... en fin, aki les dejo el cap nueve espando sea de su agrado...  
_

**Un ángel llamado Joey**

La puerta sonó, Yugi se levantó sobre saltado

¿Viejo, estás ahí?- Preguntó Joey, volvió a tocar la puerta con preocupación, el tricolor se sentó en la cama, no tenía ganas de verlo, no podía… entonces su amigo al no encontrar respuesta entró en la habitación- ¿Yugi?

¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó de malas apartando la vista

Eh… yo… pues… te traje unos emparedados que te hizo Tea, unas revistas de Ryou y un juego de Tristan- Yugi se quedó aún con la vista perdida en la nada, ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado a Joey- No puedes estar por siempre así…

Puedo intentarlo

Yugi, por favor…

¡Largate! –Gritó tapándose los oídos; sin embargo, su amigo le aparto las manos y mientras agarraba sus brazos con fuerza

No lo haré, vine a verte porque estoy preocupado por ti; además necesito que me des algo

No tengo nada…- Respondió apartando la mirada

Quiero el rompecabezas –Dijo Joey sin rodeaos

¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó el chico tricolor al borde de un ataque

Tienes que dármelo, Ishizu piensa ocultar los artículos para que esto no se repita…

¡Jamás lo haré!- Gritó poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda

Yugi…- Trató de razonar el rubio

¡Déjame solo!- Gritó de nuevo

¡Necesito que me lo des!... ¡No me hagas quitártelo a la fuerza! –Ahora era Joey quien gritaba como loco

¡NO puedes quitarme lo unció que tengo de él!

¡Entiende, es por tu bien! –Exclamó Joey dándole la vuelta

¡Mientes!

¡Yugi, el que estés así no va a traer a Yami de regreso!... ¿Lo oyes?... ¡NO LO HARÄ!

¡BASTA! –Gritó respirando con dificultad, se sentó en la cama, agachó la cabeza y dejó sueltas sus manos en medio de sus piernas abiertas. Joey se tapo la boca con las manos… había cometido una equivocación al decirlo y lo peor de todo era que ahora comprobaba el motivo por el que Kaiba lo llamó boqui floja…

No quise decirlo… no fue esa mi intención…- Joey se sentó a un lado de su amigo pensando que ya lo había hecho llorar; sin embargo, todo lo que escuchó fueron las débiles palabras «No voy a hacerlo» que repetía una y otra vez

¿Así que de nuevo se oponía a llorar? Porque el rubio ya lo sabia, ya tenia una idea de todo lo que había sufrido esos días sin el antiguo faraón… esa noches y tardes donde la angustia y la desesperación se hacían presa de él y en la que en ningún momento, había derramado lágrima alguna

¿Sabes que no puedes negar que eres humano?... ¿Si lo sabías verdad? Porque el dolor que estas sintiendo ahora solo se terminara cuando llores –Joey se armó de valor y con una mano levantó el rostro del chico tricolor

Para su sorpresa, estaba tan sombrío… y tenía una expresión vacía… era como estar con un cuerpo sin vida que solo respira…

¡Eres mi mejor amigo y no permitiré que te hundas! –Gritó Joey mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas -¿Lo ves¡ESTOY LLORANDO!... ¡Mírame! –El rubio comenzó a sacudir violentamente a su amigo mientras lo volteaba para que lo viera –Estas lágrimas son por ti Yugi… porque estas muriendo en vida sin que yo pueda o hubiera podido ayudarte… ¡Demonios… reacciona!

¿Qué hacer?... Yugi seguía con la misma expresión vacía… ¿Por qué no lloraba?... eso le haría mucho bien; pero él no quería hacerlo… se negaba rotundamente…

Joey miró nuevamente el rostro de su amigo, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en los labios… calido… dulce… profundo… algo que lo hiciera sentirse amado, sentirse humado de nuevo y recobrar lo que eran los sentimientos… porque los tenía aunque quisiera negárselos

Yugi sintió ese calor dentro de él… ¿Qué era eso?... ¿Amor acaso?... No, eso era imposible, el sentimiento era agradable; pero no lo amaba… sentía paz y confort… sin embargo no había amor. Trató de luchar para que dejara de besarlo… más su cuerpo no respondía y sus labios se rindieron al calor que emitía el rubio hasta que una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y no fue la única… brotaron muchas más…

Al sentir el rostro húmedo del chico delante de él, Joey se separó, lo miró a los ojos y este lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sacaba un grito ahogado… ¡Lo había logrado, el rubio consiguió perforar la barrera que su amigo le había puesto por el dolor!

Te quiero… -Le susurró –Y por tal motivo, no me gustaría verte más en esa tristeza, amigo, reacciona… el llorar sirve para limpiar el corazón…

¿Por qué me has besado? –Preguntó Yugi un poco confundido mientras seguía llorando en el calor de su pecho

No sabia que más hacer… lo siento viejo… si te pierdo, yo no sé que haría…

Creo que eso no pasará –Dijo el tricolor mientras se separaba de su amigo y lo miraba directo a los ojos – Pero amas a Kaiba…

Ya sabes que si… y no sé que tiene ese idiota de especial para que yo lo ame tanto

Joey, nosotros no podemos decirle a nuestro corazón a quien si debemos amar y a quien no- Yugi se levantó de la cama, se fue directo a cajón en su escritorio y sacó un pequeño cofre dorado con inscripciones egipcias- Aquí esta, es el rompecabezas del milenio, mi posesión más preciada…

¿Estas seguro?

Supongo que si- Respondió tratando de sonreír, lo cual era casi imposible por haber permanecido días sin hacerlo- Dáselo a Ishizu y que haga lo que tenga que hacer –El chico rubio sonrió, abrazó a su amigo, le dio un beso en la frente y tomando el cofre con el articulo del milenio se dispuso a salir de la habitación

Gracias Yugi, te prometo que no te arrepentirás- Le cerró un ojo para luego salir. El chico tricolor miró la puerta donde se había ido su amigo y cayendo de rodillas se puso a llorar por haber recobrado sus sentimientos

Joey bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle. En la entrada de la casa lo estaba esperando una limosina, la puerta se abrió e Ishizu apareció sentada en el sillón

¿Te lo dio? -Preguntó

Si y no sabes las que pasé –Respondió sentándose a su lado, la puerta se cerró y el auto siguió su camino- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Con el sacerdote –Dijo con naturalidad

¿Con Kaiba? –Se escandalizó Joey

Él tiene otro articulo ¿Recuerdas?

Pero… eh… ¿No puedes ir tú? –Preguntó algo azorado

El destino depara que seas tú quien vaya, ya que los eventos del pasado están por repetirse de nuevo…

¿Qué? –Preguntó sin comprender y pestañeando varias veces. Ishizu no volvió a decir palabra alguna durante todo el trayecto a la mansión, tampoco Joey quiso preguntarle a lo que se estaban refiriendo sus palabras, quizá fuera mejor dejar que el destino hiciera lo suyo… ¿Pero que tenia que volver a repetirse?

El mismo tiempo que Yugi llevaba en su propia demencia, Kaiba lo llevaba en reproches y sentimientos de culpa, que hasta se podría decir que sufría más que el primero.

¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Qué lo orilló a comportarse de esa manera?... Y sobre todo¿Cuál había sido el motivo para atentar contra la vida de Yugi? Porque eran rivales, si; pero Kaiba jamás hubiera pensando en querer hacerle un daño así… Mokuba nunca se lo perdonaría.

Y pensando en su propio hermano, ahora que lo meditaba, lo había descuidado mucho; además de tratarlo con tan poco tacto, gritarle y comportarse con él, como nunca en su vida pudo haberse imaginado.

Lo peor del caso, era que si Yugi estaba tan mal como él (y como no estarlo después de haber perdido a un ser amado), no tendría mucho tiempo para apoyar como siempre a su hermano…

Así que, en resumen… Kaiba había metido las cuatro patas hasta dentro sin saber una razón…

En aquellos momentos, se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, con la cabeza hundía entre sus brazos y recargada sobre elosl. Pensaba una y otra vez lo que había hecho, sus razones, consecuencias y sentimientos… Y por más que lo buscaba, la respuesta siempre estaba en el maldito articulo del milenio; ni siquiera recordaba porque tanta insistencia en buscarlo. Eso era la causa de todas las desgracias que habían pasado, incluso sus sentimientos por el faraón comenzaron el día que soñó con el cetro del milenio Y ahora que se encontraba en un cajón del otro lado de la habitación (bastante lejos de él), esos sentimientos y pensamientos habían desaparecido.

Y como si su tormento no fuera suficiente, pasaba por su mente la idea del suicidio, el mismo Seth se la susurraba en su mente… ¿Qué hacer para no pensar en eso?... Muy fácil, tomar el cetro de nuevo y dejarse mandar por el sacerdote, después de todo era su reencarnación ¿No?

Tenía una pequeña navaja en el cajón central del escritorio y una pistola en el de hasta abajo…

Se sentía tan confundido y frustrado ante la sola idea de que era un monstruo…

Levantó la cabeza, estiró el brazo lentamente para tomar la pistola del cajón… cuando un dolor punzante en su cabeza apareció…

"Toma el cetro y el dolor desaparecerá, lo prometo…"- Fueran las palabras que salieron del sus labios con una voz fría y distante

No lo haré… -Susurró agarrándose la cabeza y apretándola con fuerza como para lograr que la voz saliera

"Lastimaras a Mokuba si no lo haces"- Dijo con la misma primera voz

Por eso me voy a suicidar, para que él ya no sufra –Respondió, y tratando de ignorar las punzadas cada vez más fuertes, sacó la pistola y se apuntó directo a la cien

"Es lastimoso verte"- Salió de sus labios aquella frase pronunciada con tal repugnancia que se sintió aún más miserable… pero ya nada importaba… se moriría y ni Mokuba ni nadie saldrían heridos…

¡KAIBA! –Gritó Joey empujando violentamente la puerta y entrando en la habitación, el CEO se congeló con la pistola en su cabeza- Suéltala… no tiene caso hacerlo… -Dijo despacio mientras caminaba algunos pasos hacia él

¿Tú que sabes?

Mokuba te ama… ¿Piensas dejarlo? –Joey sonaba muy asustado y el castaño se percató de otra cosa, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Lentamente bajó la pistola y la dejó en el escritorio mientras le rehuía la mirada- Gracias… -Suspiró aliviado poniéndose una mano en el corazón, no hubiera podido superar la perdida de la persona que más amaba

¿Qué haces aquí Wheeler? –Cuestionó Kaiba- ¿Y por qué entras así en mi oficina? –Reclamó poniéndose de pie

Vengo a que me devuelvas el cetro del milenio

¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo daré?

¡Me lo darás o te lo quitaré por la fuerza!

No me vengas con amenazas…

Eres tan idiota… Sabes que tenerlo contigo te esta volviendo loco y no quieres soltarlo…

Ese es mi problema; ¡Así que largo de mi mansión!

¿Para qué quieres que me vaya?... ¿Para que intentes suicidarte de nuevo? –El CEO se enfureció, camino hasta el rubio, lo agarró de la ropa (del pecho) y lo amenazó

¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que estoy pasando ahora?... ¡Te apuesto que no la tienes!... Prefiero antes morir que vivir de esta manea… -Joey arto de oír tonterías, se soltó bruscamente de Kaiba mientras le daba un golpe en la cara

¡ERES UN MALDTO COBARDE!... ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre?... ¡Pues estas muy equivocado!... Yugi perdió a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, sus amigos lo perdimos… ¡Y Mokuba esta perdiendo a la persona más importante para él que es su ejemplo! –Gritaba Joey sin poder contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- Y yo… yo estoy perdiendo al único ser que amo… el cual no puede amarme por ser un maldito cobarde… - El castaño, que se había quedado con el rostro volteado por el golpe, miró con sus ojos azules los mieles de Joey y por primera vez se le cayó la venda de los ojos para darse cuenta que el rubio lo miraba con amor y un tanto herido

¿Qué quieres decirme? –Preguntó tontamente

¡Lo que oíste!... o más bien lo que entendiste animal… te amo… -Kaiba pestaño varias veces y luego se fue a sentar detrás del escritorio…

¿Lo amaba?... ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Él acaso merecía ser amado por otra persona que no fuera su hermano?

Se levantó del sillón y fue directo al escritorio del lado contrario del cuarto donde tenía el cetro del milenio; más apenas le faltaban unos cuantos pasos, cuando una luz salió del cajón donde estaba el artículo. El CEO cayo de rodillas en el suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza

¿Kaiba?... ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó el rubio yendo a su lado

No te preocupes por mí… -Decía con dificultad- Saca el cetro y llévatelo, yo estaré bien

Si crees que voy a dejarte, estas loco…

¡Qué lo hagas! –Le gritó mirándolo a los ojos suplicando, Joey se dirigió hacia el cajón, lo abrió y la luz lo cegó… en ese instante una imagen apareció en su cabeza… era como un recuerdo…

El sacerdote estaba arrodillado (tal como el CEO), Joey lo miraba con una tristeza profunda… caminaba hacia él, se inclinaba a su lado, levantaba su barbilla y le besaba…

Y entonces hizo lo mismo, con los ojos como si estuviera poseído, se acercó a él y repitió la escena… Kaiba se sintió confundido; pero luego se rindió al beso… le abrazó por la cintura mientras el rubio acariciaba su cara.

Fue justo en ese momento que el cetro dejó de brillar, Ishizu entró en la habitación junto con Mokuba, la primera fue por lo que andaba buscando sin inquietarse… al contrario, parecía disfrutar la escena, el segundo se quedó boquiabierto.

Joey regresó en sí cuando la mujer se llevó el artículo, se alejó bruscamente del CEO mientras le miraba con horror y su rostro lleno de rubor… acto seguido se levantaba rápidamente para salir corriendo.

Kaiba lo miró sin comprender, luego se puso serio… sonrió y acto seguido se moría de la risa al recordar como reaccionó Joey y la sensación por aquél beso… y si no estaba equivocado, ya sabía por donde iba la cosa…

El rubio salió despavorido de la mansión, como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera. Entró en la limosina sentándose con Ishizu y respirando con dificultad

Una vez más has librado al sacerdote de su si mismo… -Le dijo la mujer

Te estas burlando de mi ¿Verdad? –Respondió comenzando a molestarse

No podría, ni debería…

Entonces no me digas nada

¿No quieres saber lo que sucedió?

¿Qué ganaría yo con saberlo?

Comprender quien eres… mí querido guardia… -Dijo con misterio Ishizu

¿Cómo me has llamado?

Si quieres saberlo, ven el domingo al museo de Ciudad Domino a medio día…

Pero…

A medio día, el domingo –Cortó la mujer, Joey se quedó callado y miró lo que llevaba en las piernas (que era el cofre), entonces se dio cuenta que tenía algo escrito

¿Qué dice la caja?

No lo sé… déjame ver…

The darkness in my heart... can only be broken with love... –Leyenron al mismo tiempo

¿Le entiendes? –Preguntó Ishizu emocionada

Si, no sé porque, jamás en mi vida había leído egipcio… -Respondió el rubio todavía con sus ojos pegados en el cofre

¿Y que quiere decir?

La oscuridad en mi corazón… solo puede ser rota con amor. ¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso¿Y quién lo puso ahí?

Supongo que el sacerdote la escribió pensando en ti

¿Me explicaras tus palabras?

El domingo en el museo –Joey cruzó los brazos resignado y de nuevo apareció un silencio entre ellos.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando llegaron a la casa de los poseedores del último artículo

Suerte –Le deseó la mujer cerrando la puerta de la limosina

Muchas gracias –Contesto apretando los dientes y caminando hacia la puerta, apretó los puños y tocó; a los pocos segundos abrió el albino la puerta- Hola Ryou -Saludó

¡Joey, pasa –Invitó haciéndose a un lado

Gracias… -Respondió no muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea. Entró en la casa y se fue directo a la sala

Supe por Tea que fuiste a ver a Yugi, -Comentó Ryou sentándose en el sillón frente al rubio- ¿Cómo esta?

Espero que mejor, lo dejé más tranquilo hace rato

Ya veo, pobre… me gustaría poder hacer algo por él –Dijo con tristeza

Puedes hacerlo, necesito que me entregues la sortija del milenio.

¿La sortija?... ¿Para qué la quieres?

Ishizu quiere encerrar los artículos…

Bueno, en todo caso, la sortija es de Bakura y podría enojarse mucho…

Por favor Ryou –Suplicó Joey- debes convencerlo de que nos la de… por Yugi… él ya me dio su rompecabezas

¿Enserio?... De acuerdo, iré por ella –El albino se levantó del sillón, entró a su cuarto y unos minutos más tarde salió con otro cofre- Aquí esta…

Muchas gracias, Yugi se pondrá feliz –Dijo sonriendo y tomando la caja- Me voy entonces amigo, nos vemos –Le guiño un ojo y salió de su casa. El albino le despidió en la puerta, luego se sentó en la sala para esperar a su amado.

Pasaron varias horas y Bakura no llegaba¿Por qué?

Ryou ya estaba muy asustado, eran más de las diez de la noche y no estaba en casa. Estaba por salir a buscarlo (a donde fuera), cuando la puerta se abrió y el ladrón entró tambaleándose

Bakura… ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó muy asustado su hikari mientras se acercaba a él

Nada, solo me cambiaré para irme a otra fiesta… -Respondió recargándose en la pared

Vienes ebrio…

¿Y cuál es tu problema? –Preguntó dándole la espalda y metiéndose en su recamara

¡No me parece correcto que lo hagas! –Le reprendió

¡No vuelvas a gritarme! –Gritó amenazante

¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? –Preguntó sin poder creer que de nuevo le gritara

Si… ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Bakura… eres un…

¿Un qué?... Ya me arte de ser bueno… ¿Sabes?... –Lo arrojó con brusquedad en la cama

¿Qué haces? –Preguntó asustado; pero el ladrón no respondió y se tendió sobre él mientras lo besaba en el cuello y en la boca con brusquedad- ¡No quiero hacerlo! –Gritó Ryou tratando de quitárselo de encima; más Bakura lo golpeó fuertemente acostándolo de nuevo

¡Lo harás por que yo quiero! –Amenazó, luego comenzó a besarlo con más brusquedad mientras lo desvestía y el pobre Ryou lloraba en silencio haciendo lo que no quería… soportando los golpes de ese ser que dijo una vez, haberlo amado…

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

**_Hello!... espero que les allá gustado este capitulo... la verdad es que me costo un poco hacerlo... y bueno, la continuación creo yo esta mejor... en fin... gracias a ustedes agregue dos caps más o.o... en fin... contesto sus RR!_**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** _Si, creo que debe ser horrible tener a una persona, quererla demasiado y después perderla… pobre Yugi… creo que si me pasé vdd?... En fin, haber que te parece este cap… creo k algunas partes estaban algo incomprensibles ¿no?... y con Camus y Milo… tengo muchísimos fics de ellos! xD más que de YGO xDDDD… es k son mi pareja preferida y en los fics yaoi me identifico mucho con Milo, aunque en partes con Camus; pero bueno… espero que te gustara este cap y perdona el retraso… good-bye_

**Hisaki Radien:** _Pues a mi de un tiempo para acá me calló mal belinda… así que ya soy miembro de ese club, aunque hay canciones que si me gustan de ella y que me sirven para escribir este fic xD… Ahora, sobre la actualización, pues estuve de viaje y cosas así, además que tuve muchas cosas que hacer… en fin, aki te traigo este cap haber que te parece n.nU… a ti y a tu yami o.o… Y eso de k son mis fans… pues gracias xDDDD… aunque me a pena jejeje, y k chistoso, yo también soy fan de tu fic .… OK, espero que te alla gustado este capitulo y disculpa el retraso, muchos saludos ¿Eh? BYE!_

**ce-at:** _Alo!... pues a todos nos duele su muerte… quizá alla un final mejor de lo que ustedes creen aunque para ser sincera me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir en estos días… pero igual, tnks por leer mi fic y espero que este cap te guste… bye!_

**caballero-reina12:** _Hello!... apenas terminé de leer tu fic, te dejaré un comen… espero que lo recibas n.n … y ojala que este cap te guste, aunque creo esta un poco complicado de entender ... cualquier cosa me avisas… chao!_

**Kida Luna:** _Es que no puedo escribir lemon, ya lo intenté con el sig cap de este fic y no puedo… lo mismo con otros dos de saint seiya y nada… oséa… NO PUEDO! Y lloraré.. mejor no hago dramas xD. Sobre como escribo, te lo agradezco, me esfuerzo y me alegra que de frutos n.n .. Y del suicidio de Yugi… ejem… buena idea, quizá la use para otro fic xDDDDDD… son bromas jajajajajaja… bueno, hubiera querido que Joey se quedara con Yugi; pero ya tengo un fic con esa pareja y casi no me gusta repetirlas jeje… en fin… disculpa el retraso, nos vemos por aki… BYE!... chao primis! xD_

_**Unas vez más gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el proximo cap... bye!**_


	10. Hasta que la muerte

**_Hello!... estuve piense y piense sobre como hacerle y por fin llegué a la conclusión de que dividiré el fic en dos partes ¿Por qué? En esta historia, la pareja principal era Yugi y Yami, luego Bakura y Ryou; pero ahora con todo lo que ah pasado, creo que es mejor dejarle hasta aquí y seguir con otro fic, luego pondré la continuación de este para que vean todo lo que sucedió y como se arreglaran los antiguos y nuevos problemas._**

**_Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que me apoyaron en esta historia y bueno, aquí esta el capitulo. _**

"**Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a encontrar"**

Yugi no recordaba haber dormido tan bien, desde lo ocurrido con Yami y hasta ayer, con la visita de Joey, parecía más tranquilo, incluso hasta más feliz…

Para poder llegar alto, a veces hay que tropezar – Se decía mientras barría la calle, ya que por primera vez en muchos días, había abierto la tienda.

Por primera vez, comía y hacia sus quehaceres solo, sin su abuelito y sin él. Lo mejor de todo era que el dolor parecía haber pasado… aunque no por completo…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando recibió la llamada, era de Joey… le dijo que debía alistarse, ponerse muy guapo y todos los arreglos que quisiera hacerse, porque Tea estaba organizando una reunión y debía asistir. Así que Yugi, sintiendo que no tenía otra salida, se arregló lo mejor que pudo para ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de Tea.

En el trayecto, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy afortunado por tener amigos como esos, que no le habían dejado ni un solo instante, a pesar de que él mismo los hizo a un lado.

Se paró en la puerta y tocó, nadie abrió… tocó de nuevo y salió su amiga

¡Yugi!... –Gritó tan alto como si quisiera que toda la casa se enterara de que había ido a visitarlos, se lanzó sobre el chico y le dio un abrazo- ¡No sabes que gusto me da verte!

A mi también… -Respondió sintiéndose azorado por la muestra de cariño

Pero pasa, no sabes como tienen ganas de verte todos… -Dijo jalando del brazo al chico hacia adentro

¿Todos?... ¿Quiénes son todos? –Preguntó sin comprender

Ya sabes… Joey, Tristan, Ishizu, Ryou… todos… -Llegaron a la sala y Yugi casi tiene un paro cardiaco cuando los que estaban ahí gritaron

¡Sorpresa! –Le aventaron globos, confeti y serpentina

¿Qué? –Preguntó parpadeando varias veces

¿No lo recuerdas?... ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! –Gritó Tea

¿Mi cumpleaños…? –Abrió mucho más los ojos para recordar que esa la fecha

Parece que las ideas no le llegan al cerebro –Rió Joey

Si, mira como abre los ojos… -Comentó Tristan

¡Ustedes dos, dejen de burlarse de él! –Les reprendió Tea, Ryou y Duke estallaron en carcajadas

Feliz cumpleaños Yugi –Dijo Serenity mostrando un obsequio

Gracias… -Respondió por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa y tomando el presente

¡Vaya, hasta que habló! –Rió Duke, la chica castaña lo asesinó con la mirada mientras este sentía hacerse cada vez más pequeño

Es que… olvidé que era mi cumpleaños… -Balbuceó el chico de cabello tricolor

Lo sabemos viejo… -Sonrió Joey poniendo una mano en su hombro

Te perdiste tanto en tu dolor… -Dijo Malik

Que te olvidaste de vivir… -Completó la frase Ishizu

Pero tus amigos estamos para apoyarte –Dijo Ryou con una sonrisa

Y tratar de que sonrías de nuevo, sin dejarte solo otra vez –Dijo Tea con algunas lágrimas

Porque eres importante para nosotros –Dijo Tristan

Y por todo eso, te tenemos un regalo –Dijo Joey en tono misterioso. Todos los que rodeaban a Yugi se hicieron a un lado, Bakura salió de la puerta que daba con el comedor; pero no salió solo… había alguien más con él…

Yugi sintió morirse cuando lo vio, abrió la boca para hablar… más las palabras no salían de sus labios… sus ojos se nublaron y algunas lágrimas salieron de ellos…

Feliz cumpleaños… -Dijo sonriendo

¿Tú ?... ¿Pero...¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sintiéndose molesto, ya que tal como en sus sueños, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados

Vine a felicitarte…

Es que… no es posible… tú estas muerto… ¡Yami, tú moriste! –Balbuceó apunto de volverse loco, incluso sus ojos parecían desorbitados, su tez se tornaba demasiado pálida y su corazón latía como nunca

Yugi, yo… -Comenzó a decir el faraón mientras se acercaba a su hikari; más él estaba muy impactado por ver lo que parecía ser un fantasma y se desmayó. Joey hizo un movimiento rápido para atraparlo y que no golpeara el piso, las chicas gritaron, los chicos lo llamaron y Yami corría hacia él- ¡Yugi, despierta! –Le gritó

¡Recuéstenlo en el sillón! –Gritó Tea muy asustada. El rubio cargo a su amigo hasta donde la chica le dijo, el antiguo gobernante se arrodilló a su lado y tomó sus manos, Tristan le echó aire, Tea fue por alcohol para despertarlo, Ryou comenzó a comerse las uñas… más al ver a Bakura querer acercarse a él, se fue a un lado del faraón; pero eso no bastó, el ladrón paso a su lado provocándole un temblor en todo el cuerpo

Creo que lo mataste –Le susurró sarcásticamente, Bakura a Yami

¡Cállate! –Le gritó empujándolo a un lado y levantándose, se sentó en el sofá de enfrente para mirar a los amigos de su hikari, que trataban de reanimarlo.

Entonces Yami tuvo una idea, quizá su Aibou lo buscaría como aquella vez… así que todo lo que debía hacer, era abrir su lazo mental para comunicarse con él…

**-o- **

Yugi abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, se incorporó y al encontrarse en un lugar que nunca jamás había visto… o quizá… una vez en sus sueños… un lugar con mucho pasto y árboles de hojas tan verdes, que formaban un espectáculo muy hermoso en combinación con el viento…

En definitiva, ya había estado ahí.

"¿Dónde estoy?"- Preguntó demasiado desorientado al tiempo que daba una vuelta sobre su propio eje. Reconocía el lugar, más no sabía donde se encontraba

"Yugi…"- Lo llamó una voz bastante familiar y que sonaba lejana

"¿Yami?"- Le buscó con la mirada; pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Entonces recordó que justo ahí, lo vio en su sueño después de que murió, cuando no le pudo decir lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho, corrió hacia donde estaban los árboles, esperando verlo ahí una vez más… pero al llegar no había nadie, le dio la vuelta al árbol sintiéndose tan triste... ¿Por qué el faraón ya no estaba en ese lugar¿Y qué era ese lugar que Yami le dijo que no podía estar ahí?

Se recargó en el árbol y comenzó a llorar… De pronto sintió que tocaban su hombro… se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba de nuevo… el antiguo gobernante sonriéndole como nunca. Yugi respiró con dificultad, luego se arrojó sobre los brazos de su amado sin decir nada; pero llorando con fuerza al haberlo encontrado…

"Sabia que me buscarías aquí"- Dijo el faraón acariciando a su hikari

"Yo… lo siento, no quise molestarte la primera vez… no sé ni como vine aquí… solo deseé poder verte, hablar contigo… besarte… decirte como te amo y lo arruiné… ¡Lo arruiné todo!"- Sollozaba desesperado

"No fue tu culpa, yo debí…"- Trataba de explicar Yami

"¡Si lo fue!"- Gritó apartándose de él –"¡Yo te odié!"

"Yugi…"

"¡Estaba furioso contigo por abandonarme!"

"Pero…"

"¡Pensé que habías muerto porque no querías estar conmigo!"- Seguía gritando

"Sabes que es mentira…"- Decía el faraón

"¡Aún así lo pensé y te odié… mucho… más de lo que te imaginas!"

"Fue un error…"

"Yo quería morirme y…"- Yugi se quedo callado, pues Yami le besó con pasión… con deseo… con las mismas ganas de siempre por poseer a aquél se tan puro y ahora tan suyo

"Te amo… recuérdalo siempre…"- Le murmuró entre besos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos

"Ya sabes que yo también… siempre… hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a encontrar…"- Sollozaba Yugi en forma de despedida, sabia que esa era la última vez que lo vería y que solo si moría algún día, podrían quizás correr la suerte de verse otra vez

"Yo creo que no hay que esperar tanto"- Dijo Yami sonriendo mientras pegaba su frente a la de su Aibou –"Mi amor, estamos en el jardín del faraón… en este lugar mi alma tendría que venir a descansar en caso de que yo muriera sin quedar atrapado en el rompecabezas del milenio; por eso te dije que tú no podías estar aquí, pudiste haber muerto y quedar atrapado conmigo por siempre"

"Lo hubiera preferido a vivir el resto de mi vida sin ti…"- Sollozó mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos violetas

"Pero no pensaste en tus amigos… en tu abuelo… en todas esas maravillosas personas que te aman tanto ¿Te imaginas lo que hubieran sufrido sin ti?"

"¿Y donde queda mi dolor?"- Preguntó alejándose de Yami

"¿No recuerdas lo que te dije? «La verdadera prueba del amor, esta en sacrificarse por el ser amado, aún a costa del dolor propio»… Si de verdad amas a tus amigos, debes luchar por seguir con vida y darles ese rayo de luz que siempre nos has brindado… aunque eso signifique hacer a un lado tu dolor y a ti mismo… Sacrificarse por otros es la mayor prueba de amor… ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Ahora si"- Respondió secándose una lágrima y abrazando de nuevo a su amor –"Te amo"- Le dijo mientras se alejaba, le dio la espalda y se fue caminando para volver con sus amigos, pensando que era mejor no prolongar más de lo necesario la despedida o ya no querría marcharse.

Yugi ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos cuando escuchó

"¡Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees!"- Le gritó Yami aún parado bajo el árbol

"¿Cómo?"- Preguntó deteniéndose; entonces recordó que el antiguo gobernante estaba con sus amigos en la casa de Tea… y también se acordó de sus palabras

«-"Ya sabes que yo también… siempre… hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a encontrar"

"Yo creo que no hay que esperar tanto"»

¿Por qué no había que esperar tanto?... Tal vez… solo tal vez… lo que vio en casa de Tea no fue un fantasma…

Sonriendo más que nunca, sin voltear hacia atrás y con la espereza llenando su corazón; corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salir de aquello que parecía un sueño…

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, todos sus amigos lo rodeaban, Yami tenía de nuevo sus manos entre las suyas, le sonreía y a la vez dejaba correr una lágrima. Yugi se incorporó mirando muy sorprendido al antiguo gobernante, le sonrió y de nuevo le abrazó comprobando que si estaba vivo, se besaron con la misma pasión que hace poco rato mientras sus amigos les aplaudían y gritaban llenos de júbilo

Joey miró a su amigo besarse de aquella manera con Yami y recordó el beso con Kaiba, se llevó los dedos a los labios mientras su vista se perdía en la nada…

Me queman los labios… -Murmuró

¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Duke sin comprender

¡Que se van a comer vivos! –Mintió. El faraón y su hikari se separaron, Tea sacó una cámara y todos se retrataron… mientras el resto del día, todos los amigos se divertían a lo grande

Yami noto entre todo aquello, un cambio radical en Joey y en Ryou; el primero parecía estar triste y con una gran duda en su corazón, el segundo se alejaba a cada oportunidad de Bakura mientras mostraba un gran semblante lleno de dolor…

Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente… -Le dijo al oído el faraón al ladrón; y aquella vez, desde hace tanto tiempo, Bakura tembló de miedo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **_Bueno, sobre el beso, es que tenía que encontrar algo que pudiera despertar los sentimientos en Yugi… y ya sabes que a mi eso de los besos me encanta! xDDDD… Bueno, por ahora es todo en este fic, cuando le continúe se sabrá la razón por la que Bakura se comportó de esa manera, así como también será dedicado en su mayoría a la pareja de Seto x Joey dedicado en especial a ti n.n… Nos vemos por aquí y muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de este fic… saludos!_

**Hisaki Radien: **_xDDD… bueno, ya sabes que en mis fics puedes esperar los besos más impredecibles ... además a mi me encanta! nOn xDD y para el como, eso no fue culpa de Joey, fue culpa lo que sucedió en el pasado… pero de eso te hablaré en el otro fic donde x cierto, estoy por terminar el final!... Y si, más o menos es el aire que le quise dar x que es una de mis pelis favoritas xDD… en fin, gracias por leer Destino Incierto nOn_

**Anya Shoryuky: **_gracias por el comentario sobre los cambios de acttud, creí que eso sería bueno, después de todo, cuando una persona muy querida para nosotros muere, a nada es lo mismo y en esta ocasión así fue… espero que te gustara el capitulo y no te pierdas la continuación de este fic para que puedas entenderle mejor… nos vemos! _

**CE-AT: **_Pues si, a veces el alcohol puede provocar muchas reacciones, como que saquemos al diablo que llevamos dentro X.X… rayos ... bueno, gracias por dejar tu comentario n.n _

**caballero-reina12**: _Muchas gracias por envíarme tu rr n.n... espero que me digas que era lo que sospechabas si?... haber si era o es lo mismo que puso o k quizá ponga en la segunda parte... nos vemos y gracias por leer el fic n.n_

**_Y bien, este es el final de Destino Incierto… Les dije que había agregado dos capítulos más; pero esos pienso ponerlos con el nombre de otro fic, por que en si los protagonistas de este fic son Yami y Yugi como se habrán dado cuenta y en otro pues… protagonizaran dos parejas más, así como también veremos la platica de Bakura con el faraón, el extraño comportamiento de Kaiba y de Joey… y también veremos si Yami perdonara al CEO por querer lastimar a Yugi _**

**_Agradezco especialmente a Forfirith-Greenleaf, Kida Luna, Hisaki Raiden, y a Yami Atemu Kaiba por apoyarme desde el principio del fic –así como en otros- y por sus buenos consejos –como criticas- que me sirvieron hasta el final de este fic y del otro…_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos y espero que lean la continuación que se llama "Perdonando el pasado"… un nombre que en lo personal no me gustó mucho; pero igual, es el que mejor le queda, quise ponerle "Wings of destiny", como mi canción preferida de Rhapsody… pero no sé… ustedes opinen si kieren del nombre k puedo ponerle…_**

_**En fin, de nuevo gracias a todos y nos veremos en otra ocasión… ¡Sayonara! **_


End file.
